Two Broken Hearts Mend Together
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Two people lose the people they loved. Now they find themselves in the same small town. He meets her and the attraction is instant, she meets him and a connection is formed straight away. They connect on a level they didn't know existed. Can they mend their broken hearts together after she loses faith in love and he is scared of falling and then losing that love? None knows.
1. She Had Dimples He had Ocean Blue Eyes

**Hey guys, so I am back and ready for you guys to read another one of my ideas that just popped into my head. **

**I know I have been away for a while and I've had a good time off, but in like to write for you guys so here I am with another story for you to read.**

**I will warn you though I am starting a course for online uni so I have that in mind when writing too okay, but I promise I won't take forever to finish or update.**

**I am going on holiday on Tuesday so I thought I'll update two chapters to get you guys started. So ya'll have a great week. **

**So here it is, my next master piece. I hope you like.**

**Lucas POV**

_I woke to the sound of silence. No clashing around in the kitchen. No singing to the radio. No shouting out my name from the bathroom and not the shower running. That was her thing, waking up in the morning earlier than me, she would take a shower then go start making us breakfast which would wake me up. Well one of the routine activities she did would wake me up, but the past two weeks it's been silence._

_She was gone._

_Two weeks ago my girlfriend of three years had been in an accident and died. That phone call was when my life changed. My world crashed around me and brought silence to my life. The only thing that came from that night was the birth of my son Noah. They were able to save his life and I was grateful for that at least I still had a piece of her left._

I jilted awake at that memory like I have for the past 3 and a half years. The pain never goes away you just learn to deal with it better as the days go by. I told Noah about Lyndsey as soon as he was able to know what a mom is and that he doesn't have one to cuddle him, but he will always have a mom in spirit to protect him.

We lived in a small town of Tree Hill in North Carolina so everyone basically knew everyone. It was a nice friendly town and this town is what helped me get through all the bad days I had when Lyndsey died. They helped me raise my son and I was so grateful for them.

**Brooke's POV**

"_Where are you going?" I ask Julian as he packed his bags "we are having a baby in just a few weeks"_

"_I can't do this Brooke. I thought I could, but I can't" he replies not looking at me "I'm sorry"_

"_Your sorry? Julian I don't understand" I follow him around our bedroom "I thought you were happy, I thought we were happy"_

"_Brooke please don't make this harder, I just can't do this"_

"_Julian just stop and let's talk about this. I need you, we need you" I plead grabbing onto his arm._

_He moved from my touch breaking my heart even more "I'm sorry Brooke, but I have to go" he says zipping up his duffle bag and walking out of our bedroom door and out of our lives._

_Forever._

I blink my eyes open and stare up at the ceiling. That was 3 and half years ago when my husband walked out on me and our unborn baby. He never looked back and I never heard or saw him again. I never got a reason why, just a slap in the face when I realised he was never coming back and got divorce papers through the post a few months later. So I raised my daughter Skilar by myself with the help of my parents.

We just moved to a small town of Tree Hill North Carolina and it seemed like a friendly town something we needed. My parents recommended the town saying it was perfect to raise a child in so here we are. I own my own company Clothes over Bros that I started when I was in college and it was a huge success.

"Mommy this is such a big house" Skilar says as she runs from the big glorious garden that come with it "Papa can build me a tree house in the garden just like before"

"If you ask him nicely I'm sure he will" she nods with that goofy smile of hers "do you like your room then princess?"

She nods "Mommy it's perfect" she boasts smiling up at me "Papa even put the princesses on the wall"

I made sure everything was done before we moved in. I didn't want boxes lying around and Skilar tripping over them. The house was all done and looked so homey. My parents thought of everything It was indeed perfect.

"Okay so Ski how about we go get some ice cream and look around town. I think I saw a swing park on the drive over here"

"Yeah let's go Mommy let's go" Skilar says throwing her fist in the air making me laugh.

**Lucas's POV**

"Noah buddy let's go see Nana at the cafe then we can head over to the swing park" Noah nods and grabs his coat from the hook.

"Ready Daddy" I take his hand and decide to walk. It wasn't too cold for it being late September.

Noah and I take the walk down to Ma's cafe like we usually do every afternoon so she can see her grandson which she loved. We got to the café and push open the door hearing the bell above it signalling someone arriving. Ma looked up a smile formed on her lips "there they are, my two boys"

"Hi Ma" she comes around from the counter and I give her a kiss on the cheek, she picks Noah up and kisses his cheek.

"He is getting so big" she says admiring him and he was. It felt like only yesterday when I brought him home and had to figure things out.

The door to the café rang again, a new customer arrived. It was a brunette lady with long chocolate coloured hair curled and big brown eyes with a friendly smile showing dimples. She had cute dimples.

"Welcome to Karen's cafe, how can I help?" Laura asks from behind the counter.

"Hi, can I have a caramel latte for me and a small strawberry milkshake with cream for the princess and a small strawberry sundae" Laura nodded taking her order down.

"If you take a seat I'll bring it over" the lady nods and thanks Laura then takes the little girl over to a table by the window.

"She's new in town, moved in this morning" Haley says coming over from the back when she saw me looking "she's on my block, that big house down from me"

"Oh really?" Karen says with a nod "she seems nice"

"Erm Ma where's Noah?" I ask when I notice she wasn't holding him anymore.

"I literally just put him down" Karen says then she spots him over by the brunette women and the little girl "there he is"

"Oh god" I mutter going over to get him "Noah you know not to wonder off like that. Leave these people alone" I say taking his hand "I'm so sorry if he bothered you"

"Oh no don't worry about it" she says smiling up at me "I think Skilar liked the company"

I just stood there for a second looking down at this beautiful brunette lady and my heart skipped just that little giving me that fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Noah buddy let's leave Skilar and..."

"Brooke" she introduces her name.

"Brooke alone to dine in peace"

"It was nice to meet you Noah" Brooke says "Skilar say bye, sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Oh right sorry. I'm Lucas. My Ma owns the cafe"

"It's a very family friendly cafe" I nod "it was nice meeting you both" I give her a smile and head back over to Ma and Haley.

"She seems nice" Haley said as Laura went over and placed the order at their table.

"Yeah she does" I agree glancing over again and giving Brooke a smile when she meets my eye.

**Brooke's POV**

His eye caught mine and a smile appeared on his face lighting up the blue eyes I noticed he had. I flash him a dimpled smile back and turned my attention back to Skilar.

"Is that nice princess?" she nods her head with ice cream on her little button nose making me laugh. I take the napkin and wipe it off "so should we go see Auntie Peyton after or go to the park?"

"Can we go to the park first and see Auntie Peyton afterwards?"

"Sounds like a plan" I sip at my latte.

Peyton and I met in college in New York. She told me she lived here in Tree Hill all her life. Mom and Dad came here for business while I was in college and said it was a lovely town. They recommended it and since Peyton moved back when she finished college I thought why not check it out. I fell in love with the town after visiting Peyton once a couple years ago.

After Skilar had finished her sundae and milkshake I sipped the last of my latte and we headed up to the cash register. Lucas was standing behind the counter with an older woman and a younger woman about my age. Noah was at a table close by colouring.

"Mommy can I go say bye to Noah please?" Skilar asks pulling at my coat. I nod and she runs over to the table.

Lucas spotted me and came over excusing the girl that served me "it's okay Laura I'll take this one" Laura nodded and went back to serve someone else.

Lucas put my order through the cash register "that will be $10 please" I pass him the cash our hands touching for just that second. His eyes met mine for just a second and then I looked away putting my purse back in my bag and sliding it onto my shoulder "it was really nice to meet you Brooke. A new face in town is always nice"

I smile "Thanks, you too Lucas. Skilar sweetie we are going now" I call over to my daughter "bye Noah" I wave and he waves back.

"Bye Skilar" Lucas calls out.

"Bye" and then we headed out of the cafe and down to the park like we planned.

**And there you have it then first chapter. Let me know what you thin. Hit the button below and REVIEW!**

**Love you all. Roch xxx**


	2. The Get Together Part 1

**Second chapter has come your way. ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

I pushed the doors to the Red Bedroom records door open to see my blond friend sitting at her desk. She looked up when she heard my heels against the wooden floor "oh my god Brooke" she stood to her feet and ran around the counter, her pregnant belly on show "when did you get in?"

I hugged her "this morning" I reply pulling away "I didn't know you were expecting?" she gives me a smile rubbing her stomach.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she states then her eyes go to Skilar "oh my she has gotten so big" Peyton bends down "hey you"

"Hi Auntie Peyton" she says flinging her arms around Peyton's neck and kissing her cheek "we missed you"

"Oh I've missed you guys too" Peyton stood to her feet again "you're here to stay right?" I nod "that's such great news"

"It's a lovely town here"

"Yeah it really is" Peyton agrees complimenting her home town.

"So we just popped into that small family owned café not too far from here" Peyton and I took a seat and Skilar played in the corner.

"Oh you mean Karen's café" I nod crossing my right leg over my left one letting it swing "the owner's son and I went to high school together" she says "they're a really nice family"

"Yeah I met them. Lucas and Noah" Peyton smiled "Noah wondered over to Skilar, Lucas introduced himself after that"

"Lucas is a really cool guy. I've known him forever. Jake is one of his close friends" Jake being her husband and father of her unborn baby. She's told me about him, but I haven't met him yet "I'm having a get together tonight, you and Skilar should come. I can introduce you to some people"

That was a very nice gesture. It's hard making friends when you're an adult.

"That would be really nice, thanks Peyt" she waved it off and I gave her a smile.

**Lucas's POV**

Jake said he and Peyton were having a get together tonight and he invited Noah and myself and I agreed. Our get togethers were fun. We would laugh and have jokes. Drink a little. Noah and I were getting ready to leave for the party shall we call it. I helped Noah bath and get dressed combing his hair through and we were ready to go.

I called a taxi not wanting to drive in case I did drink. I seat belted Noah into the seat beside me and we were off. Once we arrived I saw no cars parked other than Peyton and Jake's in the drive. I guess everyone had the same thought as me. I paid the driver and take Noah from the other side of the car and we head towards the house.

"Yo Luke you made it" I turn around and see Nathan and Haley heading up the drive with Jamie holding Haley's hand.

"Like I would miss it" I reply "hi little man" Jamie waved to me and I kissed Haley on the cheek. We knocked waiting for someone to open the door.

And there she was again. Brooke from the café earlier. She was wearing a grey halter neck dress with black heels and her hair was done in curls. She looked very pretty. Her brown eyes glistened as she smiled at us.

"Hi" she greeted moving to the side to let us in "Peyton asked me to get the door" she says shutting the door behind us.

"I didn't realize you were friends with Jake and Peyton" Haley says letting go of Jamie's hand when he pulls it away to go play with the other kids.

"I'm friends with Peyton, I've only just met Jake" she replies sipping at thedrink she had in her hand "I'm Brooke" she introduced herself giving her hand for Haley and Nathan to shake.

"I'm Haley and this is my husband Nathan" Haley says back taking her hand and giving it a shake.

"It's really nice to meet you" Brooke flashed that dimpled smile and I couldn't believe how hot she really is then she turned to me and my eyes met hers. For just a second we started back at each other. Haley and Nathan excused themselves and left us in the corridor by the door just staring at each other "you're Lucas right?" she broke the silence first "from the café earlier?"

I nod "Yes that's me"

"Want to go get a drink?" she offers stepping forward "you look like you need one" I follow as she walks towards the kitchen "what do you drink?"

"I'll have a beer please" she grabbed one from the fridge and handed it to me "so Brooke where you from?"

She takes a seat on a stool at the island and faces me "California originally, but after I went to college in New York I stayed there" she answers taking a grape from the fruit bowl and placing it in her mouth "Peyton said she and you went to high school together?"

I nod taking the stool next to her "yeah we did and then she left for college and we lost touch, but once you come back to Tree Hill it's hard not to see each other again"

"It is a pretty small town, but lovely" she laughs again taking a gulp from her glass.

"Mommy!" Skilar called running into the kitchen when she sees Brooke "there you are"

Brooke picked her up and kissed her cheek "here I am princess"

"I thought you went away" she flung her arms around Brooke's neck.

"Oh princess I would never go away from you. I love you so much" Skilar pulled away and smiled back at Brooke then turned to me.

"Are you Noah's Daddy?" I nodded "I don't have a daddy, but my Mommy loves me so much" I saw the light in Brooke's eyes when Skilar said she didn't have a dad, but I ignored it. I didn't know her well enough to ask yet.

"I heard. Your mommy loves you very much so and I love Noah just as much" I tell her.

"Skiiiiilaaarrr!" Noah called and Skilar turned her head to the garden and we see Noah standing there waving for her to follow him "come Jamie is hiding we have to find him"

"I have to go Mommy" Skilar jumped down and ran towards Noah then turned back to Brooke and me "I like it here Mommy" she gave us a goofy smile then ran out the kitchen with Noah.

**Brooke's POV**

The fact that Skilar said she didn't have a daddy made me mad and upset at the same time because she was meant to have a daddy who loved her just as much as I do. A daddy who was meant to be her first love, who is meant to protect her no matter what, but instead she got a dad who walked out on her before she was even born, who doesn't care to ask how she is or call or write or anything and it made me furious.

And even after all that Skilar still looks like a happy kid. She is always smiling and makes friends easily. People love her and I'm so grateful for my little girl I wouldn't ask for anyone better.

"Skiiiiilaaarrr!" Noah called and Skilar turned her head to the garden and we see Noah standing there waving for her to follow him "come Jamie is hiding we have to find him"

"I have to go Mommy" Skilar jumped down and ran towards Noah then turned back to Lucas and I "I like it here Mommy" she gave us a goofy smile then ran out the kitchen with Noah.

"She seems like a happy kid Brooke" Lucas comments making me smile "you've done a great job with her"

"Thanks Lucas" I reply "You have to with Noah. His Mom not in the picture or?" just by the question I saw Lucas change his body language "oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" foot in mouth syndrome.

"Oh no don't worry about it Brooke" he quickly says "you weren't prying. It is a simple question"

"We can ignore that I asked" I stand to my feet "I'm going to go find the girls" I needed to get away. I just made myself look like an idiot and in front of this hot guy who is probably married or got a girlfriend. I am such an idiot "it was nice talking to you Lucas" I gave a fake smile and walked into the garden.

Foot in mouth syndrome is not a good thing.

**REVIEW please!**

**Love to you all Roch xxx**


	3. The Get Together Part 2

**Hey guys, so I am glad that you guys are excited for my return. I am happy that you like this idea and that you are reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

**I had a good holiday thank you and I am glad to be back writing for you all once again.**

**So here is the next chapter. ENJKOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

I walked into the garden and felt that slight chill from the September evening. Peyton and Jake had fairy lights light up the garden it looked beautiful. Skilar was playing with Noah and Jamie who I found out was Haley's little boy. I looked over and saw Peyton wave me over, so I head her way.

"Brooke come meet my friends" I stop when I get to them and give a smile "this is Haley and Nathan"

"We actually just met at the door" Haley says sitting on Nathan's lap.

"Oh okay then. Well this is Rachel and Owen" Peyton turns to the other couple "they are engaged and wed to be married next summer" I wave to them "and guys this is Br…"

"Brooke Davis" Rachel cuts in standing to her feet "as in the B. Davis magazine and clothes over bros owner" everyone looked at Rachel and me. I was amazed how she knew all that.

"Yes that's me"

"Oh my god!" she grasps.

"She gets your magazine everything month, she's like in love with it" Owen says "that's why she's so excited" everyone laughed.

"Your clothes are amazing Brooke" I smile and thank her "oh I'm wearing one of yours now" and she was. I recognize it from last months collection.

"Okay Rach calm yourself down a little" Peyton walks over to Rachel and turns her back to Owen "anyway Brooke over here we have Millie" I shake her hand and smile "her husband can't be here tonight, but I'm sure you'll meet him at some point"

"It's nice to meet you all" I sit down beside Peyton and we all engage in conversation.

The were all lovely people. They were laughing and conversing and the mood was nice. They were interested in me and what I was all about and they welcome Skilar and I into their group which I thought made them excellent people.

**Lucas's POV**

I stood by the kitchen doors and I saw how well Brooke fitted into our group. Everyone was laughing even she was and it was like she's always been one of us. It was nice.

"Is someone smitten?" I was brought from my thoughts by Nathan "I see you staring at the newbie"

"Newbie?" I raise an eye brow "Nate we aren't in high school anymore you know. This is real life" Nathan laughed.

"But you're still smitten Luke" I say nothing "she's actually a pretty decent person. Rachel is like in love with her"

"Yeah I heard the squealing" Nathan and I laugh

"Peyton did say that she's been dealing with some stuff back home and she moved here for a new start. Didn't obviously go into detail, but we understood" I nod getting that from when Skilar said she didn't have a dad and the look Brooke had on her face and in her eyes. I didn't want to pry just like she didn't for me.

"Skilar sweetie we have to go now, we have to get you ready for your new school tomorrow" I hear Brooke call out. Skilar said bye to Noah and Jamie and ran over to her mom "thank you for inviting us Peyt and it was nice meeting all of you" the group said bye and waved them off.

She was walking towards me with Skilar holding her hand. She looked up and our eye met. A smile formed on her lips "bye Luke" she shortened my name that's a start "thanks for making me feel so welcome"

"No worries Brooke" I smile back "I'll see you around?"

"Most defiantly" my stomach had that fuzzy feeling again "your Ma's café is my new favorite place" end with that she walked pass me and headed out.

That women seriously has something about her that just makes me want to know her more.

**Brooke's POV**

I got Skilar home and she bathed and then I put her to bed reading her favorite book to her as she fell asleep. I slowly walked out of her room and closed the door slightly keeping her night light on.

I walked into my room and showered then changed into my night clothes and sat on my bed with my laptop. I got comfortable in bed when the Skype noise started to ring. It was my parents. I answer on the third ring.

"Hello kitten" Dad says first beaming a smile at me "how is it over there. Do you like it?"

I nod "it's very friendly here and I've made some new friends already"

"Oh that's wonderful honey" Mom pipes in "and Skilar does she like it?"

"Oh yes she loves it here" I see the happiness in their eyes hearing that we were finally happy again "she starts school tomorrow, so I hope she deals with that okay"

"I think she will love it" Dad says giving me hope.

"Oh before I forget Skilar wanted me to ask you Dad if you'll build her a tree house in the garden" when Mom and Dad knew I was having a baby they were so happy with glee and excited and then when Skilar turned two Dad built her this wonderful tree house in their back garden and she loved it.

"I can do that for my granddaughter" Dad loved Skilar so much. When she was born he was the first to hold her and I swear her fell in love. Mom said she's only seen him smitten once before and that was when I was born "we will be down for business in a months, but we are gonna come stay with you guys for a few days and I'll sort it out for her then okay kitten"

"Okay Daddy" I smile. I missed them loads, but they are always away for business. I was just glad I had a lovely childhood where they were present and I wanted that for Skilar. I didn't wanna be the absent parent.

"Right kitten we have to go, but we will call soon okay" I nod and wave bye to them both "we love you both so much"

"And we love you both too" I give them kisses and wave bye as the call ended.

I got a few sketches completed for my next line and then I place everything on my beside table and get comfortable in bed looking up at the ceiling and all kinds of thoughts swam around in my head.

_I sat at the kitchen island looking down at the three tests I had just done in the bathroom. So many things ran around my head at that moment. Julian would be home from work at any minute and I needed to tell him. I really hope he'll be happy._

_I pace the kitchen as I hear the front door open then close "honey I'm home" he calls down the hall. I watch as he puts his suitcase on the table by the door and hangs his coat in the hook. He faces me and a smile appeared in his face "hi honey"_

"_How was work?" I ask walking around him and over to the cooker "you hungry?"_

"_I could eat" he replies "what's wrong?" he knew me too well._

"_I erm… I have to tell you something" tears formed in my eyes and fear took over my body. I just hope he wasn't mad._

"_Okay" he takes a seat on a stool and pulls me into him "what's up?"_

"_I… I took three pregnancy tests and they're all positive" I looked away from him not wanting to see the reaction on his face._

"_We're gonna have a baby?" I slowly nod a tear falling down my cheek "Brooke that's wonderful"_

_I turn back to face him "it is?" he nods picking me up and spinning me around before putting me back on the ground and pulling me in for a long lingering kiss._

"_I'm so happy Brooke. You've made me really happy"_

And I believed him. I really did think he was happy, but I guess he lied and I was too naïve to see it.

**Please press the button below and REVIEW!**


	4. A Friend Date Or A Date Date?

**Hey Guys, so I'm not going to write much just here's the next chapter… ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

"_And I now pronounce you husband and wife" Julian beamed a smile at me and our lips met as everyone cheered. _

"_I'm so glad to have you Brooke" he whispers to me then pulls away "my one and only" _

_And I loved hearing that. I didn't know you could mean so much to someone. I didn't know you could love someone with your entire heart and feel at ease with it. Julian is my life and I'm so glad we shared this beautiful day together. _

I blinked my eyes open back in reality. I also didn't know how someone could crash your whole world in just one moment and not care that they were doing it even when they claimed to be so happy and that you are their everything. In one swift movement Julian ruined me, but left me with the prefect gift; our daughter.

"Mommy" and on cue came Skilar running into my room jumping on the bed "mommy I start school today" she says with excitement.

I grab hold of her and pull her to me tickling her. Her laughter was heard throughout the house.

"You ready for breakfast princess?" I ask once we calmed down from laughing so much.

"Yes mommy I am" she climbs down from my bed and runs out of the room "let's go mommy" I follow her out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Okay princess let's get some breakfast into you before you get ready for school"

**Lucas's POV**

_I get home from work and put my jacket up on the hook and walk down the hall to the living room where I saw my wife Lyndsey sitting on the sofa. She looked up when she felt my presence in the room she had a smile on her face like we had won the lottery. She held up a white stick in her hand and then revealed another three; all with the two pink lines. _

"_Seriously?" she nodded "I'm gonna be a daddy" she nodded again standing to her feet "oh my god baby this is amazing"_

"_It really is Luke. We're gonna be parents" I pull her into me and crash my lips to hers. _

"_I love you baby"_

"_I love you too Luke"_

And we were happy. Really happy. I just wish that wasn't taken from us so soon. She didn't even get to meet Noah. Noah being the name she picked when we found out we were having a boy.

"Daddy" Noah came running into the bedroom "me hungry"

"Okay I'm coming buddy" I climb out of my bed and head down the stairs to the kitchen to meet Noah sitting at the island waiting for his breakfast.

I make him his favourite chocolate waffles and then he heads up to get ready for school. Once we were ready I drive Noah to school. I park up and get him out of the car. He holds my hand and we head towards the gates.

"Skilar!" Noah calls seeing the brunette little girl walking towards us "you go here too that's so cool"

"Hi Noah" Skilar waves.

"Hey Lucas" Brooke smiles "okay Ski we have to go this way to reception. You can see Noah later" they waved bye and headed the other way.

**Brooke's POV**

"Hi I would like to book Skilar Davis in for her first day at Pre school" I tell the lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes I have the details here" she replies handing me some papers "you will need to sign where an x is marked and the payment is already sorted" I nod taking the papers from her and signing where I needed making sure to read everything first.

Once I was done I hand the papers back to her "okay great, so her class is through those double doors and down the corridor to the right. It's a yellow door. Her teacher is Miss Lovell. She will be collecting the kids right this second so you can make your way down there" I thank the lady and take Skilar down to her class.

We got to the yellow door and there was a line of people outside with a youngish lady standing at the front. One by one they walked in and sat at their seats. Miss Lovell turned to me when she noticed us standing there.

"Oh hello" she beamed a smile "this must be Skilar Davis and you must be her mother" I nod "hi Skilar do you want to come with me for the day and meet your class mates" she got down to her level.

Skilar looked up at me as if she was asking my permission I gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand slightly to assure her it was okay.

She turned back to her teacher "that would be nice" she let go of my hand and I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back at 3 to pick you up okay princess" I tell her when I see her face once she knew I wasn't coming with her.

"Promise" she held her pinkie out to me.

I take it with mine "I promise" she gives me her goofy smile and I wave her off as she follows her teacher into the classroom.

Now I was off to find a building to buy for a store that I wanted to own and run myself since I'm staying in Tree Hill. Skilar was gonna be at school Monday to Friday so I needed something to do while she was. Holly my retaliator helped me find the perfect place. It was on the main high street opposite Karen's cafe. It was a nice little place that would do me just fine. I put my offer in to her and then walked her out the store.

**Lucas's POV**

It's like she's everywhere I go. I just see her pretty face everywhere. I walked out of Ma's cafe and there she is waving bye to a blond-haired women. She turned around and our eyes met. She gave me a wave and then looked both ways of the road before heading in my direction.

"Fancy seeing you here" she says stopping in front of me.

"Fancy that" I reply "Skilar get off to school okay?"

She nods "she wasn't sure at first, but once I promised that I'll be there at 3 to pick her up she was okay. I think knowing Noah was going to be there helped her calm down a little"

"It's cute how they've become fast friends" and it was. They clicked the second they met.

"It really is" Brooke looked to the ground then back up at me "I've just brought that shop over there" she nods to the one opposite Ma's store "I was thinking of doing a store and selling my clothes over bros clothes"

Ambitious. I loved that in a woman. It looks like she has her head screwed on.

"That's really cool Brooke" she smiled moving her hair from her face as the wind blew it "Rachel will love that" we both laugh.

I wanted to ask her to dinner. Just to get to know her more. Could be a friend sort of thing. She just seemed so different and interesting. Fuck it I'm going to ask.

"So erm Brooke I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner. It doesn't have to be tonight and you can say no" she looked at me, she just stared for a moment I wish I knew what was running through her head.

"That would be really nice, but I don't have anyone to look after Ski" she replied and a thought popped into my head.

"Hold that thought a second" I tell her running back into the cafe "Ma could you watch Noah and Skilar tonight please?" Ma looked up from behind the counter and smiled.

"Of course I can. Tell Brooke to bring her around when she's ready"

"Thanks Ma" she waved it off and I head back out to Brooke "so my Ma said she doesn't mind looking after them both tonight"

I could see Brooke debating it in her head which was understandable. I mean she didn't really know me or my Ma and to trust her daughter with a stranger. I would debate it too.

Then she nodded "okay then. I will love to have dinner with you Lucas" I beamed a big smile at her and she giggled.

"If I pick you and Skilar up at 7 and we can drop them off to Ma and then head out" she nods "okay cool"

"I'll see you tonight" she kisses my cheek lingering for a minute or so and then pulls away "bye" I wave her bye and watch as she walks down the street.

This girl has a hold on me and she doesn't even know it yet.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Having That Giddy Feeling

**Hey guys so you've all been very good to me and reviewed and followed me and my story and I so grateful for you all and I am so glad that you like this one as much as I love writing it for you.**

**So I'm going to give you guys a treat and give you two updates so… ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

I walked in red bedroom records office and saw Peyton, Haley and Rachel all sitting and talking. Peyton had texted and asked me to go over. They all looked my way when they heard my heels against the wooden floor.

"Brooke you came" Peyton said. She looked like she was about to pop, but pregnancy did agree with her. She was glowing.

"Of course" I sit down beside her and smile at the other girls "Hey guys"

"So a little birdie told me you were opening up a store in town" Haley says it being obvious that she has spoken to Lucas beforehand.

I nod "yeah I brought it earlier today after I took Ski to school. I needed something to do while she was at school you know"

"Oh my god seriously?" Rachel squealed making us laugh "that is amazing"

"Yeah I should be open in about 4 to 5 months or so" I tell them "this will be my first store so I'm excited" and I was. I was really excited. Usually my clothes are sent to different stores around the world, but now I'm going to be selling them myself. Excitement wasn't the word for what I was really feeling.

"And I shall be at the opening" Rachel declares with a smile.

"You all get 50% off your first purchase and then 20% as a friend discount" Rachels eyes widened. I have never met anyone that loved my brand so much.

"Awesome" She retorts.

"So Peyt when are you due?" I ask changing the subject from me.

"In about 8 weeks" she replies rubbing her grown belly.

"And what you having?"

"A girl" she smiled "we've named her Olivia Eliza Jagielski"

"That a pretty name Peyt" I then look at my watch not realising how long I've been there talking with them "Oh I have to go girls, I have to go sort out some stuff for the company in New York before I pick Ski up" I grab my bag and stand to my feet swinging my bag onto my shoulder "It was nice chatting with you girls though"

"You too Brooke" Haley smiles

"Yeah really nice" Rachel adds on. I wave bye to them and head to my car to drive home.

After I finally explained to Annie who runs my New York company how to ship first glass clothes overseas I picked Skilar up from school at 3 and we headed back home. On the way back she told me all about her day and how much fun she had and how she loves her teacher and all her class mates. I was so glad she fitted in a so well. That she was an easy-going person and that she had a good time at school.

Now it was half 6 and I had Skilar ready for when Lucas picked us up. I had a shower and got dressed. I was just braiding my hair to the side and letting the curls fall where they needed. I decided to wear my red dress that cut off just above the knees with my black heels and my red buttoned coat.

"So as I told you Ski that you will stay with Karen just for a few hours with Noah okay" Skilar nodded "and you're going to be a good girl and do as Karen says aren't you princess?"

She nods again "Yes Mommy I am"

"Good girl" and just on cue the door bell rang. You could hear it throughout the house.

"Lucas and Noah are here Mommy" Skilar looks up at me and then runs out of the room and I follow her down to the front door.

I open it seeing Lucas standing on the front steps and Noah in the car behind him "Hey"

"Hi" I grab my bag and door keys from the hook and we head out to Lucas's car.

Once we arrived at Karen's. I take Skilar by the hand once she is out of the car and we all head for the door. Lucas takes the handle pushing it down and opening it for us to enter.

"Ma we're here" Lucas calls out. An oldish women walks from the kitchen with a wash cloth in her hand.

"Nana!" Noah calls running into her arms. They pull away "this is my friend Skilar and her Mommy Brooke" Noah introduces making me smile "Skilar come" Noah waves her over. I nod letting her know it was okay.

"Well hello Skilar" the lady takes her in her arms as well "don't you look just like your mother" she says and then looks up at me "and hello to you too Brooke. I'm Karen and It's lovely to finally meet the women my Lucas can't stop talking about"

Oh really. He can't stop talking about me. Well I am flattered. I turn to face a now red-faced Lucas as he covers his eyes with his hand in embarrassment.

"Ma you're not meant to tell her that" I laughed

"Sorry" Karen laughs also.

"Okay and on that note we should get going" Lucas says "Noah buddy we are leaving" Noah runs and hugs his dad.

"Okay Ski I'm going now, but I'll be back later okay" she nods and I get down to her level "I love you this much" I showed her with my hands and she smiled.

"I love you super duper this much Mommy" I laugh and kiss her cheek.

"You be a good girl okay" she nods and then Lucas takes my hand in his and leads me out the house. The connection just by hand holding took me by surprise especially when I got that fuzzy feeling in my stomach. At that moment I knew I was in trouble.

**Lucas's POV**

We have been out dining for almost three hours and we've had so much fun. We've laughed and we drunk and eaten its been amazing. Brooke has told me about her childhood and about life in California and then college and New York and I told her about my life. We've got to know each other better.

The only things we haven't talked about is Noah's Mom and Skylar's father, but maybe that is for another night. We had just paid the bill and was walking to my car when she stopped. I looked at her and she was frozen to the spot. I followed her gaze and she was just staring at a guy across the road walking with some women, but we couldn't get a good look. Their backs were to us. They turned the corner and then Brooke blinked.

I had no idea what was going on.

"Brooke are you okay?" I finally asked when her face turned back to me.

She didn't answer for a minute and then she came back to reality "yeah sorry I just erm... Never mind. Should we get going" I nod and we head to my car.

"Mommy!" Skilar called when Brooke and I walked into the house "mommy we made cookies"

"You did" Brooke grasped getting down to Skilar's level "oh wow, were they yummy?" Skilar nodded.

"Noah made dinosaur ones" Skilar says "he was doing the funny noises too Mommy" Skilar laughed.

"Sounds like you had fun princess"

"I did mommy I did"

"That's good. Well we better be off. You have school in the morning" Brooke stands to her feet again "say thank you to Karen"

"Thank you for so much fun Karen" Skilar says hugging and kissing Ma on the cheek "and thank you for the cookies"

"You are very much welcome sweetheart. You're welcome anytime" Ma replies back.

"Thank you again for looking after her Karen. I appreciate it"

"Oh she is no problem Brooke. She is a wonderful girl and you've done well raising her" Brooke smiles and hugs Ma.

Then she turns to me "thank you for a nice evening Luke. I had a really good time" she leans in and kisses my cheek "maybe next time we can go for lunch. My treat"

A next time. There is going to be a next time. I liked the sound of that.

"Yeah most definitely Brooke" she gives me a smile.

"I'll text you" she says and I nod "okay well bye and thank you again" she then takes Skilar's hand and leaves.

What a wonderful night with perfect company.

"Seems you both had a good night" Ma says when the door shuts close "she is a wonderful lady Luke"

"That she is Ma" I agree

"You have that glisten in your eye again" Ma says with a smile on her face "I haven't seen that glisten in years"

"What glisten?" I question confused.

"The one you get when you like someone. I've only seen it once and that was with well you know" she doesn't say her name. She hasn't been able to since the accident. I appreciated it though because its hard for me to say her name out loud too.

"Well I do like Brooke. She's a great person and her life has been interesting plus she's such a good Mom to Skilar. You can see how much Skilar adores her" and there was much more to her and I can't wait to find it out.

"Well I like her too Luke. Just take it slow and see what happens. She could be your ever after" and with that Ma walks back into the kitchen to clean up.

Ma was right Brooke could be my ever after. If she was I would live a happy man.

**REVIEW please!**

**Much love always xxx**


	6. Seeing Him Again

**Here is your special treat chapter. Hope you enjoy (-:**

**Brooke's POV**

It has been a week since I went for dinner with Lucas. We've seen each other about town and when I drop Skilar off at school. I've been meaning to text him for lunch, but with my store coming along I've been so busy with my sketches and my collection coming out in the next two weeks for winter.

Today was Saturday and Haley invited Skilar and I over for a get together which was really nice of her.

At the moment I had left Skilar with Karen since Noah wanted a play date and Lucas was looking after the cafe. So I headed that way after checking in at the store. I pushed the door hearing the bell ding signalling my arrival. Lucas looked up and an instant smile appeared on his face giving me butterflies. How I've missed that feeling.

"Hey you" I greet standing at the counter

"Hi Pretty Lady" he replies making my cheeks flush.

And then the door to the café rang again.

"Brooke..." I turn around not believing my eyes. Was he actually standing there in front of me after all these years. My heart sunk to my stomach as I froze to the spot. I thought I had seen him last week after my meal with Lucas, but I shook it off, but now here he is. In front of me "oh my god Brooke"

I found my voice "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for business" he states "it's good to see you"

Good to see me. Was he actually being serious. Acting like he didn't ruin my world when he walked out on me and our unborn daughter.

"Well it's not good to see you" I say turning my nose up at him.

"Brooke is everything okay?" came Lucas's voice. I forgot where I was for a second.

I turned to him and smiled "everything will be fine" he gave me a weird look.

"how are you?" he spoke again gaining my attention by the question he asked.

"Oh you actually care now do ya?" I retort back to him "because 3 and a half years ago you didn't care so much"

"Brooke you know I cared I just..."

"You just what Julian?" I cut in trying not to raise my voice, but he made me so angry "you walked out on me and you never looked back"

"I couldn't do what you wanted okay Brooke. I just... I couldn't" he tried to defend himself, but I wasn't having none of it. He doesn't get to defend himself and make me look like I was the one in the wrong.

"You wanted it and you wanted it all so don't stand there and act like I tried to trap you or tie you down" I reply my voice getting shaky with how mad I was "but then you changed your mind, you did and you didn't care enough to actually tell me why" I then turn away and sit myself on the stool. I sort of expected Julian to say something else, but instead I heard the bell above the door ring signalling he had left instead.

Typical Julian Baker the run away.

**Lucas's POV**

I stood there and watched the whole thing between Brooke and this guy. She seemed really upset and mad. I could hear it in her voice. I didn't know what was going on other than he walked out on her. So could this be Skilar's father? Although he didn't ask about her at all. What kind of father could that be?

Brooke sat on the stool in silence. I think she was trying to understand what just happened herself. He obviously once meant something to her otherwise the painful look on her face wouldn't be there. I didn't say anything I just put a caramel latte with two sugars in front of her knowing that's her favourite hot drink. She finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Luke" came her voice after.

"No worries" I wave it off "are you really okay Brooke?" I ask

"Yeah that was erm..." she looked back down at the counter and at her phone pressing a button to light it up showing a picture of Skilar then she looked back up at me "that was Skilar's father" she states and I could see her hand shaking so I take it in mine trying to calm her down a little.

"He didn't seem like he cared" she looks at me "he never asked about her"

She laughs and nods her head "yeah well he walked out on us two weeks before I had her" she was telling me her story and I was ready to listen "no answers to why, he just left and sent me divorce papers in the mail a couple months later"

"That's real crappy" and it was. How does someone do that to someone they say they love. He took vowels to her and then he just leaves and don't say why. That's not a man, that's a coward.

"Yeah it was. When I fell pregnant he was so happy. He came to every appointment I had and we went to parenting classes just to be ready. He even did the nursery up and everything" there was no twinkle in her eye when she spoke "and then one day I came back from dinner with my parents and he was packing his bags saying he couldn't do it anymore, but never ever did he say why. I just didn't understand. I thought we were happy and in love. I was so in love with him" a tear slowly slides down her cheek.

I didn't wanna have pity for her so I didn't feel sorry for her I felt sorry for him because Skilar was such a smart beautiful girl and he won't get to know that because he doesn't want to know her and that makes me sad for her; she deserved better.

"The funny thing though Luke" she says grabbing my attention back "I actually thought he would come back to me. I used to sit wishing and hoping he would and then finally I let myself know he wasn't and that I was doing it alone. I was going to raise Skilar just me by myself and I got over him. It took a while, but it happened eventually and now here he is in the town I just moved too"

"Brooke you done such a good job with Skilar and its his loss. You are such a special person and if he walked out on that knowing it then he a bigger idiot that I already thought" she smiled and I wiped the tears from her eyes "don't cry pretty lady. Don't give him anymore of your tears, he doesn't deserve them"

"Thank you Lucas" she kisses my hand as I rest it on her cheek "So before we were rudely interrupted" and then her spirit lifted "I was going ask if you wanted to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

I beamed a smile so happy she hadn't changed her mind "of course I would. Should we come here or did you have somewhere in mind?"

"We can come here if you like? I don't really know the town"

"Then I will take you somewhere" I reply "my treat"

"No Luke I couldn't. It'll be my treat" she protested.

"You can get the next time" she smiled her dimples showing.

I had to put that in there. I wanted to show her that I want there to be a next time and many more after that. Ma was right I did like Brooke. I liked her a lot.

"okay then" she says standing to her feet "well I better head off I'm meeting Peyton soon and I have to go check in on the store. See how they're getting on with it" she leans over the counter and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at Haley's tonight?"

"Most definitely" she flashed me a smile then I watched as she waved and left the cafe.

Oh god I've got it bad. Am I really this smitten with Brooks Davis? Maybe.

**Press the button below and please REVIEW!**

**Love to you all xxx**


	7. Finding Out The Truth

**Hey guys, so I know I havent uploaded in a week or so. Ive been away from london for a few days and have not been able to post any chapters. I thank you all for your patience and I love you all for the support that you are giving me.**

**As a treat I will post two chapters for ya'll tonight. Hope you enjoy them.**

**Lucas's POV**

I held Noah's hand as we walked up the drive way to Haley's house. I pushed the handle and opened the door. Nathan was in the living room and Haley was in the kitchen.

"Hey Man" Nathan says when he sees me "Hey Noah"

"Uncle Nathan" Noah jumped on him "is Jamie here?"

"Yeah he's down the hall in the play room. Go find him" Nathan tells Noah who then climbs from his lap and heads to find Jamie.

"So I heard you and Brooke have been going on dates?" Nathan gives me the sheepish look and I roll my eyes plonking myself down on the sofa.

"we've been on 1 date" was it a date. Can I call it that. Would she call it a date? God she has me second guessing things. I really do like her "we are going for lunch tomorrow"

"Someone is smitten" Haley says coming into the living room with two beers "for my boys" she hands us the drinks.

"Thanks Hales" we thank her "I'll admit I am smitten with her. I don't know what it is guys, but when I saw her at the café for the first time it was just something about her. We connected instantly it was crazy"

"I think they call that love at first sight Luke" Nathan joked Haley hitting him on the arm "ow Hales"

"I'm glad to see the light go back on in your eyes Luke" she kisses my cheek "and Brooke is such a lovely person. You guys do look good together too" she then headed back into the kitchen and I continued to talk with Nathan.

**Brooke's POV**

I walked in through the door of Haley's front door with Skilar holding my hand. I took Skilar's coat and hung it up with mine in the closet and we walk through the crowd until I saw the people I knew.

"Skilar!" Jamie called out waving her over.

"Mommy I'm gonna go play" I nod and let go of her hand.

"I didn't think you'd make it" Luke's voice whispered into my ear as he walked up behind me.

"Of course I would have" I turn to face him "Hi Lucas"

"Hi Brooke" he beamed a smile at me making the butterflies in my stomach to flutter "drink?" I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the kitchen.

It had been about a good three hours since Skilar and I came and she was having so much fun with Noah and Jamie. I was so glad she made friends already. Haley walked up to Lucas and I with a women and a man following behind.

"Brooke I would like you to meet my sister and her husband. They're in town for business, but go back to London tomorrow"

I smile at the petite women "hi I'm Quinn and this is my husband…" she moved to the side and my face dropped. The smile fell from my lips.

"Julian" Quinn looked confused and my heart sunk back into my stomach.

"Do you know each other?" Quinn asks

"I need to go" I turn around seeing Lucas behind me "I have to leave Lucas. I have to go"

"Okay okay come on let's go get" Lucas looked to me and I shake my head so he knew not to say anything more "let me go get my son Noah okay" I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Brooke wait"came Julian voice, but I ignored it and followed Lucas I went outside waiting for him to bring Skilar to me. Julian followed "Brooke why are you running away from me?"

"You are kidding me" I slip my coat on in the winter air "Julian you left me. You left me pregnant and alone and not once have you asked about Skilar" he looked at me confused "Skilar being our daughter"

"Brooke…" he huffed "I haven't asked because I don't want to know" and my blood boiled "wait I didn't mean it like that" he retorts "of course I would care to know how you and her are, but I can't I told you this already"

"No Julian what you told me was you couldn't do it anymore and then you walked out. You wanted her. You wanted her and you know you did. I just don't know what changed"

"Brooke don't make me hurt you" he says running a hand over his face. I stepped back from him "no not like that. I mean if I tell you why I walked it would hurt you a lot more then me just walking out"

What did that mean? How could it have hurt me more than… hold on one second.

"How long have you been with that girl?" I ask putting two and two together.

"Brooke…"

"Oh my god!" I grasp not believing this. Was he actually trying not to tell me that he was… with her. This can't be happening.

**Lucas's POV**

I walked out of the house holding Skilar and Noah by the hands to see a distraught looking Brooke standing on the porch. Her eyes filled with tears and I could see they were about to drop.

"Brooke are you okay?" I ask not liking that she was upset.

"Luke could you take her to your Ma's for a while" she turns to me "please" I nod and take Skilar and Noah down the path and to the taxi I called while inside.

We got Ma's and I took them both inside "oh Lucas darling why you here so late?"

"There was a problem at the party" I tell her "sorry to come so late"

"Oh no don't worry darling. Take the kids to my room if they're tired" I nod and do as she says and then meet her back in the living room hoping Brooke was okay.

"So Lucas what happened?"

"Turns out Haley's sister Quinn in married to the guy that walked out on Brooke and Skilar. They were at the party" I inform Ma "Brooke was talking with him and asked me to bring Skilar here. I think she likes to think of this as a safe place for her"

"This is a safe place for her. She's a sweet kid" and she was. Anyone that doesn't want to know her is stupid even the sperm donor.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids" I head back down the hall and sit in the chair Ma had in her room and got comfortable. She needed a safe place to come and she picked Tree Hill and I will make that a safe place for the both of them. That's a promise.

**Brooke's POV**

"How could you do that to me?" I question trying to register it all"I thought I was meant to have been your damn wife Julian!" the tone of my voice raising.

"Brooke you have to understand"

"Understand what?" I questionably laughed "understand that I was married to someone I didn't really know. Understand that you was meant to have loved me, but you" I point to him "don't know what love is" he just stared back at me "how could you walk out on your own daughter. The daughter we made together, that we was meant to have made out of love. How could you have done this to her. To us"

"I loved you Brooke. I loved you so much, but I just. I messed up I did, but I made my bed I had to lie in it"

I laughed. I couldn't believe my ears. Was he actually being serous? "made what bed Julian? You cheated on me. You cheated on me and then made me think for months that it was something I did. You ruined what I thought love was. You ruined my head and my heart"

"And I'm sorry. I really am"

I scoff "your sorry, well you can take that sorry and shove it right up your ass" he looked away "did she know? About me?" he nodded and I laughed again "and about me being pregnant?" he nodded again.

"It was her or you and I had to chose Brooke. I didn't want to lose you, but I couldn't lose her too"

"You are unbelievable Julian" I shake my head a tear slowly sliding down my cheek "just unbelievable"

I then turn around and head back into the house. Eyes followed me, but I was looking for one person and one person only.

Quinn.

**Please click the button below and REVIEW.**

**Much love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	8. Should Have Walked Away

**And as I promised here is your bonus chapter for tonight. I have an assignment due next week so i wont be updating any chapters this week as i have to get uni stuff done, but as soon as I send it in I will post a chapter for you guys.**

**Sending hugs and kisses always.**

**ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

There she was standing with Haley laughing at something someone had said to her. I head straight for her. Fire was burning my version from the anger built inside me for the last 3 and half years almost four.

"You home wrecking whore" I call out taking her by the arm and pulling her outside with me.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Quinn says pulling her arm from my grip.

"I'm the now ex wife of the husband you were screwing behind her back" I retort seeing the realisation on her face "what kind of women takes a husband away from a pregnant wife"

"Brooke..."

"For years I sat and wondered what I had done for my husband to leave me and send divorce papers a few months later and now here I am in a new town to see that he is here with a new wife. The women he left me and my daughter for"

"I get you're mad, but he was obviously not happy otherwise..." my hand suddenly collided with her cheek her head moving in the motion.

She turned back to facing me "don't you dare. Don't you dare stand there and say that to me Quinn. You knew about me so that makes you the worse kind of person"

"I'm sorry okay he told me you were pregnant and for months he said he was going to end things with you, but then I kept seeing you both play happy families at appointments and stuff so I told him he had to choose. I didn't think he would choose me, but he said he didn't want a kid. He said he doesn't want kids"

That broke my heart all that little bit more because to me he said he wanted a family with me. That he wanted me to birth his children. Who the hell is Julian Baker?

For 5 years of friendship 5 years of being together and 3 years of marriage and I didn't know who the real man behind Julian Baker was or is. My daughter was better off without him.

"When he told you I was pregnant you should have walked away Quinn. You should have told me what was going on and you should have walked away" I let out a tired sigh "you should have just walked away" I then walk pass her and back into the house.

"Brooke is everything okay?" Peyton questions when she sees me "Haley said you know Julian, what happened?"

"Brooke are you okay? What's going on?" Haley comes up next to Peyton then looks pass me at Quinn standing outside "where's Julian?"

Peyton never met Julian nor did she hear about him from me. When we were in college julian seemed to ghost most of the time. Always with his friends and never hung out with mine and we heardly took any pictures together thats how she didnt know or recongise him as Julian; the guy who almost ruined my entire life.

"Probably running away again" I answer "turns out your sister was sleeping with my husband even though she knew I was his wife and pregnant with his baby and then when I was about to give birth to Skilar he walked out on me and to Quinn" Haley grasped and Peyton looked just as shocked "I guess Tree Hill is a small town after all"

"Quinn is this true?" Haley asks her sister who looked at me then back at Haley and nodded "Oh my god Quinn James what the actual hell?"

"I'm gonna leave" I let known "bye" Peyton walks me out

"I'm so sorry Brooke" I wave it off.

"None of you was to know" I tell her "thank you though. I just need to see my daughter now. Tell Haley I said thank you again for the invite"

"I will" she nods and give some a hug "get there safely" and tell her I will and then wait for my cab to take me to Karen's.

**Lucas's POV**

I waited for Brooke. It was pass midnight now when there was a light knock at the door. I walked down the corridor and opened to see Brooke standing on the porch with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Oh Brooke" I pull her into me and wrap my arms around her waist as she melts into me "it's okay. It'll be okay" I assure her.

"How could he have done that to me Lucas. I thought love was meant to be real"

"Love is meant to be real Brooke and he is stupid for what he did" I tell her "I'm sorry that your hurting"

"I got over the hurt for him, it's just finding out why he left. He left me for her. He left us for her. He chose her Lucas. What did I not have. I thought he wanted Skilar. He said he did"

"Brooke you and Skilar are better off without him" I tell her and she nods pulling back from me and I wipe the tears from her cheeks "you have me now. I know we are going slow, but I'm here for the both of you. I promise" she gives me a small smile and I was glad to see it even if it was small.

"Thank you Luke"

"You are welcome anytime Brooke" I kiss her cheek "should we take them home now?" she nods scooping Skilar into her arms and I take Noah in mine and we head out.

We get to Brooke's house and I park my car in her drive "you can come in and stay. Its really late and they have school tomorrow" she says and I nod taking Noah with us as we head head inside "we can put them in Skilar's bed and you can have the spear room for the night" I thank her and we place both of them in the bed.

"Wow Brooke this house is amazing" I admire as we walk out of Skilar's room.

"Perks of owning a multi million dollar company" she replies with a smile all the tears gone.

"I'm just gonna head home quick to get Noah's things for school and a change of clothes for me I'll be back in 10 minutes" she nods and hands me a set of keys.

"To let you in the front door" I looked at her and smiled then i left for my home.

If life was like this everyday I would be a happy man.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Much love always Roch xoxo**


	9. Having Those Family Moments

**Brooke's POV**

_It was July forth and Julian had planned a party in the Hamptons. Everyone was excited. We all got dressed up and the decorations were perfect. One by one people showed up and the fun started. Drinking and laughing. Dancing and singing to the music we even had karaoke at one point. Everyone was having such a great time._

_Just before midnight Julian grabbed everyone's attention and pulled me with him._

"_Hi everyone thank you for coming and I'm glad to see everyone having such a great time. This is my girlfriend Brooke that all of you know and that's perfect because I love her with all my heart. I am so grateful she walked into my life because she picks me up when I am low and she helps me through things and the love we share is imaginable" midnight was approaching and everyone started counting down and that's when Julian got down on one knee._

"_I love you baby…"_

"_Four… three… two… one" everyone counted_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_My hands went straight for my mouth as I grasped and looked up at my parents who looked so happy and Mom had tears in her eyes._

"_Yes. Yes of course I will marry you" he stood to his feet and put the ring on my finger and then I jumped into his arms and he placed a kiss to my lips._

That's when I thought I had my happily ever after. I thought we were going to be together forever.

After last night the events played in my head most of the night and now I lay awake staring up at the ceiling as it swirls around in my head that my husband actually left me and his unborn child for his mistress. This vows we took were bullshit and they meant nothing and to him they never did.

I glanced at the bedside table clock and saw it said 6:55 I had five minutes before Skilar would come running into my room demanding breakfast.

6:56

6:57

6:58

6:59

7:00

And on cue my bedroom door swung open and I shot up in bed to see Skilar and Noah both standing at the bottom of my bed.

"Mommy we hungry" Skilar says "breakfast time come on" she waved for me to get out of bed.

"Alright you two I'm coming" I climb out of bed and grab my robe putting it on as I follow them down to the kitchen "what would you like Noah? Waffles? Eggs?"

"French toast please" I raise an eye brow and nod.

"French can certainly be done" I walk to the fridge to get the eggs out "and does the princess want waffles?" Skilar thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Can I try French toast too mommy?"

"Of course you can pumpkin" they both smiled and talked between themselves and I cooked their breakfast.

"Mmm something smells yummy. Is that French toast I smell?" Lucas says walking into the kitchen already fully dressed.

"It sure is" I respond placing a slice of French toast onto a small plate for Noah "that's one for you" I place it in front of Noah and he smiles up at me.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" I hand him a child safety knife and folk "what would you like Luke?"

"I would like to have some of what they are having please" I nod as he joins them at the island.

Once everyone had eaten I took both of the kids up to Skilar's room to get ready for school and then I showered and got dressed myself.

"Okay so I'll drop them both off and head to the store and then I'll meet you at the café for lunch yeah?"

"That sounds like a plan" he replies doing up his coat.

If everyday was like this I would be very happy. This is what I wanted my life to turn out like. Have someone who I can love and who will love me back. Do the school runs and come home to every night with the children. If Lucas and I progress for the future then I would finally get what I've always wanted.

A family.

**Lucas's POV**

I waved Brooke and the kids off and it made me so happy to wake up and be like if we were a family. It was nice to experience it even if it was just one night.

I've wanted a family for as long as I can remember so when I found out about Noah I was so happy and I had my wife and everything was perfect until it wasn't and I thought I could never feel like that again, but now here with Brooke. I think I could finally have what I've always wanted. I think I could have that family again.

**Brooke's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since I went to Haley's house and saw Julian and Quinn together and figured out what happened and why he left me and his unborn child and I haven't heard anything from him since. I have spent time with Haley and Peyton though. Peyton was getting on with her pregnancy and she was due in just a few months and Haley apologized on behalf of her sister for what happened, but I explained to her that it wasn't for her to do that. It was Quinn and Julian that ruined lives and that I was going to get through it like I did back then.

Lucas and I have been spending so much time together with Noah and Skilar and alone too. It was nice for the male attention again and having that safeness around and he was so good with Skilar. She absolutely adored him. It was nice to see she was happy.

"Mommy look what I got" she holds up a dolly that Lucas got her on the way home from school "isn't she pretty?" I nodded and smiled "Noah got a dinosaur" Noah shows me.

"Well aren't you both lucky" I kiss them both on the cheek and wonder down the hall to the play room.

"Hey Pretty lady" Lucas walked in kissing me on the lips "how did the store do today?"

This is what I loved about the pass 3 weeks. Lucas and I got really close and we practically became some sort of family and yes I know it seems like we are going really fast, but that's just how we feel. I mean we haven't made it official or anything, but I treated Noah no different to Skilar and Lucas did the same for Skilar.

"It was good actually thanks" I reply "you didn't have to get Skilar a dolly, but thank for doing that"

He waved it off "no need to thank me. I sort of get Noah a little something on a Friday if he has done a good job at school and Miss Lovell said they have both done a good job as class monitors so I thought a treat was needed for that" he explained and I nod liking that idea.

"You know we act like this perfect little family, but I don't want to move too fast for you or anything" I tried to explain to him. I didn't want him to think I was tying him down or anything. I wanted him to go at his own pace.

"Oh stop that Miss Davis" He says bringing me into another kiss "you aren't tying me down and I'm not going to walk out on you and Skilar. I know why you're thinking like that and that's okay because I will show you how you are meant to be treated" I beam a smile at him.

"As long as you're sure"

"I'm sure now I'm going back to my house to go grab some stuff and then I'll be back is that cool" He asks.

I liked him being here with Skilar and me. It made me feel better. The comfort was overwhelming, but I liked it.

"Okay. I'll order pizza since its Friday and everything"

He smiled "you and me Miss Davis are gonna be very happy" and with that he leaves.

"Who wants pizza?" I call as I walk down the hall to the play room hearing Noah and Skilar cheer.


	10. Feeling Safe With That Special One

**Hey guys, so I want to thank you all for reading and taking time to review. I am so glad that you all like this story and the idea. It means a lot to hear what you think. So I'm going to Manchester tomorrow night so I won't be updating until Monday. I might be able to update the weekend depending on how tired I am from work.**

**Anyway I will give you guys this chapter and then I'll update next week. So ENJOY!**

**Lucas's POV**

"_Skilar sweetie let Mommy have a look" I say to my daughter as she falls to the ground._

"_Daddy it hurts" she calls back._

"_Noah can you take this to Mommy so she can clean up Skilar" Noah nods taking the stuff from me and running over to Brooke._

_I adopted Skilar when she was 5 and now she's 6 and Brooke did the same with Noah. We were a real family and I loved that._

I blinked my eyes open and stare up at the ceiling. It was a dream. Of course it was. A nice dream but still just a dream. I peel the cover from me and walk out of the spare room I stay in and walk down the hall and then down and to the kitchen where I saw Noah just finishing his breakfast and Brooke washing the dishes.

"Okay buddy you ready to go wake daddy?"Noah nods and jumps down from the stool and turns around

"Daddy" Noah jumps into my arms "good morning"

I laugh and ruffle his hair "morning little man" I then put him down "where's Skilar?" usually her and Noah were joined at the hip, but this morning I didn't see her.

"She's still in bed" Brooke says wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"Oh okay. Well I'll go get dressed and we'll have a lazy day and watch films. That sounds okay?"

"Sounds perfect" she kisses my lips and I head to get ready.

After about an hour Skilar came into the living room "Mommy my tummy hurts" she says walking over to Brooke.

Brooke touched her forehead "oh sweetie you are hot" Brooke picks her up and Skilar curls into her "how about you lay here with us and watch Shrek with us. You like this one" Skilar nods.

"I'm gonna go the drug store and get her something" I offer.

Brooke turns to me "you don't have to do that Luke I can go in a bit"

I shake my head "it's cool. You stay with the kids and I'll be back soon" I stand up and kiss Skilar on the head "we'll get you feeling better soon pumpkin" I then kiss Brooke and then Noah as I head out.

**Brooke's POV**

Lucas was being so good to us. He even went to the drug store to get medicine for Skilar. He is such a nice guy and I was enjoying the time we were spending together with the kids and when we were alone. It was nice to feel like this again. To feel like it will be okay in the end. To know Skilar has someone other than me she can lean on. It was just nice.

"Mommy can we watch The Lion King now?" Skilar asks once Shrek had finished.

"Yeah The Lion King" Noah cheered and Skilar cracked a little smile. My poorly little girl. I hated when she was poorly.

"Okay we can watch it. Noah darling could you take Shrek out and replace it with the movie?" Noah nodded and did as I asked then he came back over and snuggled into me on the sofa. I had Skilar on my lap and Noah beside me and I smiled at both of them.

This is my happy place. Right here with these two and Lucas.

**Lucas's POV**

I had brought Skilar her medicine and left the store heading for my car so I could get back when I see Julian walking towards me. I thought he and Quinn had left for London like 3 weeks ago. This wouldn't sit well with Brooke. I say nothing and go to walk pass him.

"So she has you wrapped around her little finger huh?" he says as I walk pass him.

"Excuse me?" I stop and turn towards him.

"Brooke, she has a way of getting a guy to do anything and everything for her" He says

"Right okay" I simply reply and go to walk away.

"So you're playing happy families with her then. I mean you playing daddy to her kid" my blood boiled. Doesn't he mean his kid as well "I've seen you guys around town. It's cute, but how long can it actually last"

"Don't stand there and do that Julian" I say stepping towards him "don't stand there and try to scare me or get me to leave Brooke like you did okay. We are happy and she is happy and both Noah and Skilar are happy and that is all I care about" I make clear to him "so how about you leave my town before I make you feel what hurt really is"

"Oh is that a threat Lucas?"

I shake my head until I'm real close to him "it's a promise" he stares back at me and I stand there for a second and then I turn around and walk away and to my car.

The guy is unbelievable. He ruins her head and then thinks he can come to the new town she calls home and ruin that for her and Skilar too. Over my dead body.

I got back to the house and saw Brooke, Skilar and Noah all snuggled on the sofa and it melted my heart how much Noah has grown to Brooke. He adores her just as much as I do.

"I'm back" I say taking my coat off and hanging it up "medicine for the princess" I hand it to Brooke.

"Thanks Luke" I wave it off and sit down next to Noah.

"You okay little man" he nod smiling back at me "oh man did I miss The Lion King?"

"Yes daddy you did, we are gonna watch Finding Nemo now though"

"The one with the turtles" Skilar perked up a little "and sharks"

"Let's get it on then shall we" I stand to my feet and change the DVD's over and then sit back next to Noah.

The rest of the day we sat and watched films with the kids and it was enjoyable. Just perfect company.

**Brooke's POV**

It was closely approaching eight in the evening and Skilar still felt hot so I gave her some medicine bathed her and tucked her into bed hoping she felt better in the morning. I left her bedroom door open tonight just in case she woke up and wanted me.

Lucas and Noah had left about an hour ago. It was nice to have Lucas here for the weekend with Noah. We were like one happy family and it felt right. It felt normal and I liked that.

There was a small knock at the door so I walk down the hall and down the stairs tying my robe around me opening the door.

"Quinn?" I question surprised to see her at my door "what you doing here?"

"I knew who you were when I first met you at Haley's, but you didn't recognise me so I guessed Julian didn't tell you about us" I shake my head answering her question "I never wanted to be the mistress and I definitely didn't want to be a home wrecker and I hated myself when I became that person, but I fell in love. I loved him even though he was married and I know it was wrong, but at the time I didn't care who I was hurting. I wanted him and that was my aim"

"Quinn I really don't want to..."

"But you was right Brooke" she says cutting me off "I should have walked away when I found out you was pregnant. I should not have taken him away from you and your daughter. I was wrong in doing that and I really am sorry"

I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh "you didn't take him away from us Quinn, he walked away. He could have chosen us, but he chose you instead. He chose a life with you in London"

"But I er... I kissed him first at the Christmas party we had in the office. He pushed me away and said he was married, but I said I didn't care and seduced him"

"Quinn if you came here to tell me all this to make yourself feel better then you are wasting your time because you still are and always will be a home wrecking whore" I then walk back into my house and shut the door in her face.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Much love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	11. Having Those Feelings Grow

**Brooke's POV**

"_Okay Brooke I need you to push again for me on the count of three okay" Clara says as I hold on to my Mom's hand and a contraction hit "three" I do as she asks and push again a big one this time "that's its Brooke and stop for me" I relax and lay my head back on the pillow._

"_Oh sweetie you are doing really well" mom says moving a piece of hair from my face._

"_Okay Brooke she is nearly here. Her head is out so on the next contraction I need you to do one more big push for me okay" I nod and pant as another comes "Okay Brooke and push"_

"_Aaarrrgh!" I push a real big one and then I feel as my baby is delivered. I lie back again and let out a breath._

_And then I hear her cry. That beautiful sound I fell in love with the moment I heard it. Clara handed her over to my dad who rocked her and beamed a smile down at her and then at me._

"_You done a great job kitten" Dad kisses my forehead "she is prefect" he then handed her to me placing her in my arms._

"_She has your nose and eyes. She is really perfect darling"_

_And she was. She was my perfect little girl._

"Mommy" I blink my eyes open and shift in my bed to see Skilar walking into my room rubbing her eyes.

"Oh princess" she stopped when she got to me and I picked her up and put her into bed with me "you are still very hot. Okay no school for you today missy. Just a film and snuggle day to get you feeling better"

"And Mommy going to stay with me?"

"Of course I am princess" I kiss her on the forehead. I carried her downstairs to the couch and laid her on it and then went and got a cover for her and she snuggled into it "Mommy is going to get you some medicine from the kitchen"

We spent all day on the couch after I called Skilar's school and told them that she wouldn't be in I gave her the medicine. After the forth film Skilar ended up falling asleep. I left her to sleep and went to finish some of my sketches that I started the other morning when I got a text through on my phone.

**Lucas: I must have missed you at the school this morning xxx**

**Me: Oh no you didn't Skilar still didn't feel well and had a temp so I kept her home. Sorry I didn't text earlier xxx**

**Lucas: It's okay. I hope she feels better soon. I'll pop by tomorrow if she's not feeling any better is that okay? Xxx**

**Me: Of course. Skilar would love that and so would I (: xxx**

**Lucas: I'll be seeing you both then. Kiss Ski for me (: xxx**

**Me: I will do. See you tomorrow Luke xxx**

And that smile on my face was because I didn't think I could ever feel like this with anyone else.

Skilar finally woke up at dinner time so I made her some mac and cheese as she requested and then bathed her and put her to bed. She fell asleep straight away. Her temp hadn't gone down yet, but hopefully by the morning she was okay.

**Lucas's POV**

"Lucas Jake is on line two" Marcy says as I sit at my desk.

"Okay thank you, put him through" she does as I ask "Hey Man, what's up?"

"Just calling to see if you were still coming to Charlotte on Saturday to watch that game and then go for a few drinks. Basically the lad weekend away" oh crap I forgot about that.

"Yeah I'm there" I had to go. We brought the tickets already "I just have to find someone to have Noah" and Brooke popped into my head straight away. I could ask her, but would it be too soon asking her for a favour like this especially when Skilar isn't well. Ma was on a cooking thing in Italy for a month. She headed out this morning.

"Okay cool man" he replies "I'll see you at Nathan's then. We leave at 12 in the afternoon on Friday"

"Okay cool" I respond "see you then bro" and then we end the call. I crab my phone and next Brooke again quickly.

**Me: Hey Brooke I know this is cheeky of me to ask, but would you mind watching Noah for the weekend. I totally forgot about the lads weekend we planned a few months ago xxx**

Her response was fast.

**Brooke: Yeah sure no problem. I think Skilar will like the company xxx**

**Me: oh thank you so much. I'm sure Noah will love it all the same.**

**Brooke: I'll see you tomorrow**

The time Brooke and I have spent together has been really nice

Skilar and Noah got on and they were so funny together. I know most of Brooke's past and that was great I just wish I had it in me to tell her mine. I needed and wanted to tell her about. Well you know who, but I just still haven't got it in me to say her name. Once I master that then I can and will tell her.

**Brooke's POV**

The next morning Skilar jumped onto my bed and bounced waking me up instantly "Mommy!" she bellowed "I'm hungry"

"Well looks like someone is feeling better" I say as she bounced off my bed. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe wrapping it around me "you ready to go school today princess?"

We got to the kitchen and she climbed up on a stool at the island "Yes Mommy I am" she says with a nod. I feel her head and she felt fine l. Temp had gone.

"Okay then" I make her some porridge and get her dressed for school. Once we were both ready we hopped into my car and headed for her school.

"I didn't think we'd see you here today" I turn around and see Lucas walking from his car towards us with Noah holding his hand "she's feeling better then?"

"Yeah apparently. She jumped into my bed and walla so much better" I reply with a smile.

"Daddy can we go now?" Noah pulls on Lucas's jacket "come on Skilar let's race"

Skilar looked to me and I nodded letting her hand go "just be careful" I warn them both as they take off towards their teacher in the playground.

"So I was thinking to drop by your store today and bring you lunch is that okay with you?" Lucas asks as we walk to where the kids ran off too.

"That would be fine with me" I smile meeting his eyes for just a second then looking to the ground like I was a teenager again.

"Say about 1 after the lunch rush?" I nod and we stop at the kids "Noah be good and listen to your teacher okay" Lucas tells his son.

"You too princess and I'll be back at 3 to get you" I bend down and embrace her in my arms and kiss her cheek "love you"

"Love you too Mommy" I then watch with Lucas as the kids follow Miss Lovell into the building and all parents start to leave.

Lucas walks me to my car "I'll see you at 1 then" he kisses my cheek and the he walks pass my car and to his.

Damn it I am in big trouble with these feelings approaching.


	12. Making Those Close Bonds

**Hey guys so thank you again for reading this story and liking it and fir any feedback I have been given. I appreciate it so much. Any negative reviews are read and thought about, but honestly I try my best to please everyone and if I can't please everyone then so be it.**

**Anyway I am making you happy with another new chapter and I ope you will al enjoy.**

**Brooke's POV**

The door to my store opened and in walked Haley. She held a basket and walked towards me. A smile formed on her lips and I smiled back. I haven't seen her since the night of her party, more because I wasn't sure if Quinn and Julian have left yet. Quinn came to my house just the other day and should have gone home yesterday, but they were meant to have left 3 weeks ago. So yeah...

"Hi Brooke" Haley put the basket on the counter "Jamie made cookies over the weekend and he made too many so I thought Skilar might like some"

I looked into the basket and see basketball shaped cookies "thank you Haley she would love them" I put the basket down behind the counter.

"So Brooke about the other night I really am sorry. I didn't realise what was going on or anything. We didn't know"

I wave it off "Haley its okay if you didn't know you did nothing wrong. Thank you for inviting us though. Its was nice of you"

"Of course. You are part of the group now" she smiled "oh and don't worry Quinn and Julian left last night. They don't plan on coming back so Julian said"

That was nice Julian leaving yet again without asking about his daughter. I mean I wanted him gone, but I also wanted him to want to be a dad to Skilar, but after what he said at the party she deserved better than him anyway.

"Oh good" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We stood there for a second in silence and it wasn't awkward it was a nice silence as Haley admired my store "Haley can I ask you a question about Lucas?" she nodded "he doesn't really talk about Noah's Mom. Not even after the Julian mess 3 weeks ago, I just wondered what had happened."

Haley turned back to me "I should say for you to ask Lucas because he should tell you their story, but I know Luke and he doesn't like talking about it so I'll share instead" I nod "Lyndsey and Lucas met in senior year and they fell in love after she made him chase her for months. Then one night almost 4 years ago there was an accident and Lyndsey didn't make it" I saw tears form in her eyes "they were able to save Noah, but Lyndsey died and Lucas hasn't been able to say her name since"

That was a sad story. I had a baby dad that didn't want to know his daughter, but Noah could have had a mom that wanted him and that made it even sadder.

"Oh god" I grasp "I didn't realise"

"You weren't to know Brooke, you weren't around then" she tells me with a sweet assuring smile on her face "the connection between you and Lucas clicked instantly when you first met at the cafe and anyone would have seen that if they were at the cafe that day. I saw it and so did Karen" Haley smiles "we all know you aren't trying to replace Lyndsey, Brooke, but we are happy to see Lucas happy again. How you treat Noah is special and the same how Lucas treats Skilar. I'm glad you came here and I'm glad he found you" she says and I give her a smile "anyway I better head off. I have to food shopping before getting Jamie from school"

"Thank you again for the cookies Haley" she waved it off "Bye" she waved and then she left the store, the door shutting behind her.

I would never try to replace Noah's Mom and I'm glad they see it that way. And I'm glad Lucas sees it that way too, well I hope he does.

**Lucas's POV**

I walked into Brooke's store and saw her standing behind the counter serving a customer. She rang up the order in the till then smiled at the women and thanked her for shopping at clothes over bros. She looked up and our eyes met she smiled.

"Hi Luke" I stop at the counter and place a bag on top.

"Hey pretty lady, burger and fries from the cafe with... A caramel latte" I put it on the counter too.

"Thank you. I'm starving" she says sitting on the stool and pushing one out for me to sit on too.

We sat in comfortable silence for half hour eating our food and it was nice. We glanced up at each other a few times then went back to our food.

"So Haley popped by earlier" she says breaking the silence.

"She did?" she nodded.

"Jamie made cookies and she brought some over for Skilar" she tells me "I asked her about Noah's Mom" I looked up at her and my body froze. I knew this would come up, but I didn't expect it to at this very moment my body went cold "I hope you don't think I'm prying Luke" she quickly added when she saw the look on my face "I was just curious"

I finally came back to planet earth and put down the burger using the tissue to wipe my hands "I don't think you were prying Brooke" I saw her relax "I thought you might eventually get curious. I've just..." I stop not knowing how I was going to have this conversation.

"Not been able to say her name since it happened" she finished my sentence I nodded and then she nodded understandingly "I can't say I understand what you went through because I don't Luke, but I do understand why you can't talk about it and that's totally fine. Don't feel like you have too" she assured me and I liked her even more for that "I also don't want you or Noah to ever think that I would try and replace her because I'm not. I never could"

"Oh no Brooke we wouldn't. I don't think that. I would and could never think that" I assure her "but thank you for not pushing and asking questions. I appreciate that so much" she waved it off and in that instant I could feel all these feelings coming my way and I knew I was gonna be flooded with them real soon.

**Brooke's POV**

After I picked Skilar up from school Haley had called and invited us over for a play date with Jamie. Nathan was out at training. I agreed and Skilar was excited. Skilar and I walk down the street to Haley's house and we rang the bell Haley opening the door shortly after.

"Hi guys" she says stepping to the side letting us in "Skilar Jamie is down the hall in the play room" Skilar smiles and runs down the hall to find Jamie "Would you like a drink Brooke?" I followed Haley into the kitchen where she was cooking "I thought I'd make us some dinner is that okay?" I nodded "wine?" I nodded again and she poured me a glass.

"You really do have a lovely house Haley" I compliment.

"Thank you Brooke" I gave a smile "so how is the store doing. It looked really good when I came by this morning"

"It's actually going pretty well. The store is doing great" I sip at my glass of wine

"That's fab Brooke" Haley smiles sipping at her own drink.

Haley and I talked about my many businesses in different countries and she told me that she was a high school English teacher, but she once went on tour for a few months back in high school which was pretty cool. We got to know each other more and it was great.

At dinner Skilar fell in love with spaghetti bolognaise Haley had cooked. It was a lovely evening.

"Mommy Jamie plays basketball. He has a hoop in his room" Skilar says as Haley brings out the dessert of cheesecake.

"Oh wow" I reply giving her a folk for her dessert "and what activity do you like to do princess?"

"I'm gonna be a cheerleader like my Mommy was" she says so proudly it made me laugh "I have cheer uniform and everything, don't I Mommy"

I nod "yes you do princess"

"You can cheer for Noah and me then" Jamie smiled

"You were a cheerleader?" Haley comments moving the conversation back to me.

I nod "went to state championships and everything, won four years in a row and I won best dance routine three times"

"Wow that's really cool" Haley smiles "Peyton was a cheerleader too"

"Yeah she said back in college"

"Did you not get a scholarship?"

"I did for Duke University, but I only cheered because I loved it in high school and it was fun and I was good at it, but I wanted to focus on my fashion side instead" I answer "so I turned it down and applied for Berkeley and a few other colleges and I got in to all of them and then I decided on Berkeley"

"Fair enough" she replies "That's really cool Brooke. Nathan and I both went to Duke, him for his basketball and me for my English degree and now here we are him a professional basketball player and me a teacher of English"

"It must be a nice life being married to a basketball player, I mean yeah he is away a lot, but it seems like you guys have the perfect family life"

Haley smiled "It can get a bit hard when he is away so much for so long, but I've come to terms with it and when he is home he spends so much time with Jamie and us together as a family so that makes up for it you know" I nod understanding what she meant. I saw it with most of my friends I had in New York.

Once we all had finished our dessert Haley and I chatted some more and then we called it a night.

"Thank you so much for dinner"

"Oh it's okay Brooke. You and Skilar are welcome anytime. Maybe next time we'll make it a girlie evening or something" she suggested.

"That would be lovely" I smiled "have a good night and I'll see you soon" Skilar waves bye to Jamie and Haley and then we headed back down the street to our home.

**Lucas's POV**

I picked Noah from school and we headed to the cafe since Ma was still away I was looking after the cafe for her. I settled Noah into the back with paper and colouring pencils and put on cartoons for him to keep him entertained for the afternoon. About five in the evening the cafe became quite so I told Kylie one of Ma's favourites to mind the cafe for the rest of the night and to lock up and open in the morning so I could get Noah back home and feed him.

"So how about chilli dogs tonight?" I ask Noah knowing that was his favourite meal because it's messy and he loves to get messy.

"Yeah that'll be awesome" he cheered playing with his favourite dinosaur toy. He never let it leave his side.

"And then we can make some cookies and watch Nemo" I felt like I hadn't spent much time with him since Brooke came into our lives. I know we all spend time together, but we haven't had a son, father thing in a while and I needed a mental note to do that sometimes.

"Dinosaur cookies daddy?" Noah eyes me in the mirror and a smile formed on my face and then his face lit up "yes dinosaur cookies for the win" I laughed shaking my head at how crazy he is.

We got home and Noah put his stuff away and went to watch some cartoons while I cooked the dinner. Once finished I placed one chilli dog on his small plate cutting it half for him and placed in front of him. His eyes went wide with happiness.

"Daddy?"

"Yes buddy?" I look to him as he wipes his mouth.

"Is Skilar's Mommy going to be my mommy too?" he questions and I didn't know how I was going to answer that without knowing what Brooke was thinking too.

She could become a permanent roll in both of our lives or she might not want to. I want her too. I really like her and her company and I feel all these feelings towards her, but I also didn't want to freak her out and tell her my feelings so soon. It was nice feeling like this again and I didn't want to push Brooke too quickly and end up pushing her away.

"I don't know yet buddy, but if she did would that be a bad thing?"

Noah looked down at his chilli dog and took a bite and I could see his little brain thinking about it before he answered wiping at his mouth again "no it wouldn't be a bad thing. I like Brooke daddy"

I smile at that and ruffle his hair "good because I think she likes us too. Now eat up so we can make these cookies"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. That Weekend!

**Hey again guys, so I'm really excited to get the reviews so I get really eager to want to just keep uploading. I mean I have many chapters already written and I shouldn't post so much quickly, but I can't help it. I love getting your reviews; they light up my day. **

**I love that you guys love Noah and Skilar. I really like writing their parts. I don't have kids myself, but my best friend has a daughter and she is super adorbs just like Skilar and Noah. So it helps.**

**Anyway I hope you like (:**

**Brooke's POV**

It eventually got to the weekend and I had assured Lucas that Noah would be okay spending the weekend with Skilar and I. I pulled out the fold up bed from under Skilar's bed and set everything up in her room. Her room was big enough to host a whole party so they both had plenty of room.

Skilar was excited to have Noah over to play with for the whole weekend. I even told Lucas I would take Noah to school on the Monday so he didn't have to worry and rush back.

The door bell rang and I heard Skilar run down the hall from the stairs her little feet pattering against the wooden floor. She stopped at the door and waited for me.

"Mommy come on they are here" I laughed at how excited she was. Once I got to the door I opened it to see Noah and Lucas standing there. Lucas had Noah's overnight bag in his hand and a smile on his face when he saw me.

"Noah you're here for two whole days" Skilar cheered fist pumping the air making Lucas and I laugh.

"And three whole nights" Noah cheered along doing the same thing.

"Come on let's go to my room" Skilar says and Noah follows her into the house and up to her room.

"Be careful and be good" Lucas called up after them "I guess I don't get a bye then" I laughed and he handed me the bag.

"I guess not, they're too excited for goodbyes" I smile taking the bag from him.

"So Noah has everything in the bag. He likes warm milk a few hours before he goes to bed. He likes to sleep with Mr snuggles who is in the bag and he doesn't like tomatoes or any sort of red food" Lucas tells me. He steps towards me and kisses my cheek making them turn a light shade of pink "thank you for doing this again Brooke"

"Oh it's okay Luke. Noah and you have both stayed over before, so it's no biggie and plus I might need you to return the favor at some point" I think back to what Haley said two nights ago about having a girlie evening.

"And I'd be happy to have Skilar over anytime" he replied "so I better leave. I have to meet the guys at Naley's house"

"Naley?" I question with a raised eye brow.

"Haley and Nathan put together. We started to call them that when they got together back in High school"

That was cute. I've never even thought of doing that. It was sweet.

"That's cool" he smiled "anyways we'll see you Monday. Have a good time Luke" I wave him off and then shut the door and go to cook the kids something for dinner.

**Lucas's POV**

"Okay so Brooke had Noah for the weekend and said she'll take him to school so we are all good guys" I say walking into the Naley house "you boys ready?"

"Yep let's hit the road" Jake says standing to his feet "Nate let's go"

"I'm coming" Nathan walked into the kitchen "Okay I'm ready"

"Guys wait I made you some sandwiches for the ride" Haley handed Nathan a bag with sandwiches in "have a safe journey" she says to us all "and Nate kick some ass" she kissed Nathan on the lips then we were off to Charlotte.

**Brooke's POV**

I had fed and bathed both Noah and Skilar; they were now sprawled across the living room floor in front of the television watching Finding Nemo. Skilar was laying on her stomach on her Disney Princess beanbag and Noah was laying on his back his head on Skilar's bean bag. I took a quick picture and sent it to Lucas with the caption: _Don't they look cute. Fed, bathed and now chilled out._

Not too long after he texted back.

**Lucas: They look very chilled out. Noah being good?**

**Me: Of course. He is always a pleasure Luke**

**Lucas: Good. I'll see you Monday Pretty Lady (-;**

My cheeks blushed and a smile appeared on my face.

**Me: I'll be seeing you then (-;**

After the movie I could see both kids were tired as their eyes were dropping. I turn the TV off and stand from the sofa "Okay you two time for bed" they both groaned sleepily "oh yeah because you could stay awake through another movie" I laughed

"We could Mommy" Skilar says rubbing at her eyes and Noah doing the same.

"Nope let's go" I tell them both "up to bed" they finally stood to their feet. Skilar pulled her beanbag to the corner with the help of Noah and then they followed me up the stairs and to Skilar's room. I tucked them both in and kissed both their foreheads.

"Brooke" Noah says my name as I'm walking out of the room. I stop by the door and turn to face him.

"What's up buddy?"

"I really like you and Skilar" he says melting my heart.

"We really like you too" I reply "now sleep tight little man" I walk back over to him and give him another kiss to his forehead not knowing what to say to that.

"Night Princess"

"Night Mommy" I then left them to sleep and shut the door slightly heading to my room to get ready for bed.

**Lucas's POV**

We had arrived to Charlotte and checked into the hotel we were staying at and then we headed straight into town and decided to bar hop. We were currently in our third bar and it was many drinks later. Brooke had messaged me a picture of Skilar and Noah lying watching a movie and I secretly wished I was there with them and Brooke sitting on the sofa just relaxing with each other. It might sound stupid, but I missed her. Just being in her presence made me feel things I haven't felt before.

"What you thinking about over there Luke?" Nathan asks bringing me out of my thoughts "could it be a certain brunette lady?"

I could feel my face heat up at that and they both laughed "Luke you have it bad for Brooke huh?" Jake says sipping at his beer.

"You have no idea man" I admit "we've been spending so much time together and it feels right. Just the other night Noah asked if Brooke was going to be his Mommy" it broke me that his Mom isn't here anymore, but for him to say he liked Brooke and for her to be his new Mommy meant it wasn't just me who liked her, he did too.

"Wow that's huge" Nathan says and I nod.

"And I know she isn't trying to replace his Mom, but I would like a Mom for Noah, he never got the chance of having one and I hate that for him"

"And what about you being that Dad figure to Skilar?" Jake questioned. I know she has a dad, but he doesn't deserve to be her dad and I think Brooke would agree with me on that. The time we've all spent together made it feel like we were a family already and I was happy with that.

"I could be that for Skilar. She deserves to have a dad and if Brooke would let me I would be that for her" I reply "I just need to make the first move on Brooke first. We still haven't kissed yet"

"You haven't?"

I shake my head "nah man I didn't want to push it, but it has been a few months now and I think if I made the first move she wouldn't object to it"

"Peyton says she really likes you Luke" Jake informs me and I smile liking to know that.

"Then I think guys I am going to make the first move on Miss Brooke Davis when we get back" I raise my glass and they cheer.

I wanted Brooke to take a more permanent roll in mine and Noah's life. I wanted to be able to call her my girlfriend and really hope she wanted that too. I guess we'll find out on Monday.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Sending my love to you all xoxo Roch xoxo**


	14. Girlfriend?

**Brooke's POV**

It was Sunday evening and Lucas had texted earlier to say he wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening and if that was okay. It was fine with me, I did say I didn't mind taking Noah to school and plus Skilar and he liked that idea. It was so much fun looking after the both of them.

Now I was sitting on the coach sketching my next edition for the spring line while Skilar and Noah were on the floor drawing pictures.

"Mommy mommy look" Skilar called over holding up a sheet of paper which I'm guessing was a princess castle "its princess Cinderella in her castle and here is the prince, her prince"

"Oh princess that is such a good drawing" she beamed a smile up at me proud of herself.

"A dinosaur" Noah stands up showing me "for daddy"

"I'm sure daddy will love it" he smiles and nods "are you guys hungry?" they both nodded "fancy pizza? Or noodles or…"

"PIZZA!" they both yelled jumping up and down making me laugh.

"Pizza it is" they both cheered as I grab my phone to order it via the app "now why don't you put the coloring away and we will watch movies and then have ice cream" both child's eyes widened.

"Pizza and ice-cream, Brooke you the best" Noah says kissing my cheek then helping Skilar tidy up.

"Come Noah lets go up" Skilar runs off towards the stairs Noah following.

**Lucas POV**

I was exciting to get back home and progress with Brooke. I really couldn't wait to have that kiss with her. We haven't kissed yet so I know for me it will be special, but for Brooke I don't know what she'll feel after it. In just hoped she felt the same as me.

"Hey man" I look and Nathan walk over to our table. We were out celebrating the teams victory "still thinking about the brunette" I didn't know what to say so say nothing and he knew already what I was thinking "Brooke will still be there tomorrow Luke so just chill out and have a good night"

I know he was right so I give a smile and nod standing to my feet and following him over to everyone else.

"Glad you could join us finally Luke" Jake comments and I roll my eyes at him and taking a gulp of my drink.

The rest of the night I laughed and joked with many members on the team and I wing man a couple of times getting half the team laid. Jake had passed out at our table and Nathan was lying on the sofa in the corner of the VIP section. I sit at the bar and see a girl sit next to me "Hi" she smiled making herself comfortable on the chair.

"Hi" I reply politely sipping at my drink

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked as the bar lady walked over to us. I shake my head "okay, erm can I have vodka and coke please" the lady nodded and went to make the drink "I'm Katy by the way"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucas"

"So you with the team?" she nodded to the bunch of guys scattered about the bar passed out.

I shake my head with a laugh "nah I'm his brother" I point of Nathan "and his friend" I nod to Jake "We can for the game"

"Ahh I see" she paid for her drink as the bar lady places it in front of her "it's my hen do tonight" she states nodding to the bunch of girls on the other side of the bar "Gaby my maid of honor plans this then passes out when she gets too drunk" Katy shakes her head "some best friend aye"

"Well both of mine are passed out" I laugh "guess we picked the wrong ones although Nathan wasn't picked, he was given to me" she laughed sipping her drink "wedding day soon then?"

She nodded looking down at her diamond ring on her finger "next weekend" she looked back up at me "we've been together 6 years got a 3 year old daughter and a 1 year old son and I couldn't imagine my life without them. You got kids or someone special Lucas?"

"I have a 3 year old son Noah and I have this girl called Brooke who I want as my girlfriend" I answer and she smiles "when I get home I'm going to ask her"

"KATY!" she looks over my shoulder at the group she came here with to see one of them calling her over "KATY!"

"I'm coming" she called back sliding off the stool beside me "it was nice speaking to you Lucas and I hope Brooke says yes to being your girl"

"It was nice meeting you Katy and thank you. I hope the wedding is perfect" she beamed one last smile before turning away and heading over to her friends.

What a lovely girl. Now I had to figure out how to get both of these dumbasses back to the hotel.

**Brooke's POV**

There was a knock at the door. It was late Monday evening and I knew Lucas was coming to pick Noah up. It was a great weekend. The kids and I built a little fort out of pillows and blankets in the living room on Saturday and watched movies all day and then we made cookies and ate them with ice cream. It was a fun weekend I was glad they had just as much fun as me.

I padded down the hall to answer the door. Noah and Skilar were in her room watching a movie. I pulled the door open and saw Lucas standing on the porch with his over night bag hanging on his shoulder. His aftershave smelled sweet and he smiled at me sending butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Hey Brooke" he says stepping towards me.

"Hi Lucas" I reply feeling my cheeks blush "how was your weekend with the guys?"

"It was fun" he replies "Nathan won so that was a plus"

"That is a plus" his eyes never left mine.

"So Brooke I've been meaning to do something ever since our first date and I just need to do it" he says letting the bag on his shoulder fall to the floor.

"And what's that?" I question raising my eye brow.

He doesn't say anything he just steps towards me again and cups my cheek in his hand his hand felt warm against my cheek. The October chills danced around us, but I only felt the warmth from Lucas's hand on my skin. I watched as his face moved towards mine and in that instant I stayed still to the spot as Lucas's lips met mine.

It felt like fireworks had gone off against my lips as his moved with mine. I felt myself melt into his embrace and my arms snake around his neck bringing him closer to me. His hand went down to my hip and he pulled me into him. Our lips moved and danced against each others. I've never felt this way just through a kiss before, but I liked it. I really like it.

Lucas was the first to pull away and our eyes met when I finally opened mine. A smile appeared on his face and I brought my hand up to my still tingling lips.

"I wasn't expecting that" Lucas laughed "that was erm… very…"

"Nice?" Lucas questioned and I nodded "it was amazing" he boasted like we were still in high school making me laugh. It was cute.

**Lucas's POV**

As soon as she opened that door I wanted to just jump her bones. She was just dressed in a pair of sweats with her hair in a bun, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Her big brown eyes met mine and her dimpled smile gave me that fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

After we got the greetings out of the way and the how was the weekends then I just had to go for it. The guys agreed to just plant one on her and see what happens. If she pushes me away and slams the door in my face then I know she doesn't feel the same way as me, but if she is okay with the kiss and kisses me back then I know this could defiantly be a thing.

"So Brooke I've been meaning to do something ever since our first date and I just need to do it" I say letting the bag on my shoulder fall to the floor.

"And what's that?" she questioned raising her eye brow.

I don't say anything I just step towards her and cup her cheek in my hand her skin felt so soft at my touch. The chilling air span around us in that moment as my lips connected with hers. An electric current flew through my body as our mouths moved together. She was kissing me back so I relax into it sliding my hand down to her hips pulling her closer to me as she snakes her arms around my neck. The feeling I felt I have never felt before. I liked it though, a lot.

I pulled back first and watched as Brooke opened her eyes and our eyes met. A smiled formed on my lips as I saw her place her fingers to her lips.

"I wasn't expecting that" she says and I laughed "that was erm… very..."

"Nice?" I questioned and she nodded "that was amazing" I boasted making her laugh. I then leaned in and placed another kiss to her lips which she accepted quickly. It wasn't as long as our first one, but it was still so nice kissing her finally.

We pulled away and she smiled "right do you wanna see Noah now you've gotten that out of the way?" her cheeks were red and she appeared flustered.

I nod and she steps aside to let me in. I pick my bag up from the floor and head into the house.

"Noah your daddy is here!" Brooke called up the stairs.

You could hear the sound of little feet running across the corridor and then down the stairs. Noah saw me and he instantly ran into my arms. Oh I've missed him so much.

"Daddy, I've missed you" he says slinging his arms around my neck "but we've had so much fun" he pulls away "we made cookies and had ice cream and we made a fort and slept in it over night it was awesome. Brooke said in the summer we can go camping. Can we Daddy? Can we?" he seemed like he had a great time with Brooke and I was happy that he did. He was warming up to her and I liked that "oh and daddy can Skilar come to our house next please?"

"Of course" I reply and both kids cheer making Brooke and I laugh "Well buddy it's late we better head home. Go grab your bag" Noah does as I ask and Skilar follows him "thank you for looking after him Brooke"

"Oh no need to thank me Luke. We had a good weekend, it was fun" she replied. I couldn't help myself so I leaned in again and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ewww daddy" Noah says making us laugh "not cool"

"Yeah Mommy not cool" Skilar screwed up her little face making us laugh harder.

"Brooke…" she looks to me.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my official girlfriend" a smile crept onto her face as our eyes connected.

She nodded "Yes Lucas. I'll be your girlfriend" she then pecked me on the lips quickly "God I feel like a teenager again" she says and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Alright little man let's head home" I pick Skilar up and kiss her cheek "and a kiss for you too Missy" she smiled and I put her down "and a kiss for you" I peck Brooke's lips "let's go bud" Brooke gave Noah a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon okay Noah" he nods and kisses Brooke's cheek after hugging her "bye guys" we wave them both bye and headed out to my car.

And the evening ended on a great note. Brooke agreed to be my girlfriend and Noah had such a great time this weekend with her and Skilar. Hopefully soon we can all be a family and have fun together as one. I was one happy man right now.


	15. Feeling That Comfort

**Hi guys, so not many reviews for the last chapter, but that's okay I still appreciate the reads I get. I hope ya'll have had a good weekend, I did.**

**Anyway here the is next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

I stood in my store behind the counter doing stock check and making sure my next edition which will drop next week for the winter collection was ready.I had designed everything and I needed to make sure it was perfect. I did this every time there was a new collection ready to go out to the stores. It had been about 4 weeks since Lucas asked me to be his girlfriend. Since then we have spent almost everyday together. We'd take the kids to the movies or have movie night at mine or his and then the other times we would go on a date. It has been nice.

My phone chimed signaling a text has come through. I glance over at my phone and see Haley's name flash up.

**Haley: Hey Brooke, so the girls and I have decided we are entitled to a weekend away just like the guys did. Fancy coming along? **

**Me: Absolutely! **

The girls and I have gotten close the past few weeks. Peyton had her baby girl a couple weeks ago and they are doing just fine. Baby Liv is super cute and Peyton adores her and Jake is smitten. It was cute to watch at the hospital when Skilar and I visited. It brought back memories of when I held Skilar for the first time and that instant love I felt overwhelmed me.

**Haley: Great. So we thought we'd head up to Rachel's dad's cabin for the weekend.**

**Me: Sounds fun. I'm there**

**Haley: (-: so meet at mine on Friday about midday and we'll be back Sunday evening or Monday. **

**Me: Okay. See you girls then**

I was excited. The last time I did something like this would be back in college when Peyton and I went with a couple of the other girls went on spring break to Cancun, but it was for 2 weeks and so much fun.

The door to the shop opened and in walked my blue eyed boyfriend. He flashed me a smile "Hi pretty lady" he greets stopping in front of the counter leaning over it and placing a kiss to my lips.

I smiled when he pulled back "Hi Luke"

"Lunch for you" he hands me the brown paper bag that contained a burger and fries from Karen's.

"You boyfriend are awesome" I jump and lean over the counter and peck his lips "so Luke I need a favor" I say taking a fry out the bag and popping it into my mouth

"Okay what's up?"

"Haley just texted and she has invited me to Rachel's dad's cabin for the weekend. We leave Friday day. Could you have Skilar for the weekend please?"

"Of course I can" he says "it's nice how you girls have gotten so close. You go have fun Brooke" I walk around the counter and snake my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Luke" I lean in and place a kiss to his lips "the kids are gonna love this"

"Oh Lucas please tell me she hasn't roped you into her life" Lucas and I both turn our heads to see Julian standing in the doorway of the store "I tried to warn you man"

"What are you doing here Julian?" I ask with a sigh "I thought you and your wife left"

"Yeah we did and now we are having some marriage problems because _you_ decided to be bitter and not let the past go" Julian replies with a vengeful glare in his eyes "you don't know what she's really like Lucas. She'll trap you into a baby next"

"Julian I think you should…"

"I did not trap you into having a kid Julian" I say cutting Lucas off "I was ready and willing to not have her because I was scared of what you'd do, but you were happy about her. You wanted her just as much as me"

"Well what was I meant to do Brooke? My wife tells me she's pregnant and I'm meant to what?"

"Not leave her high and dry with no explanation and then show up in the same town as her almost 4 years later with a new wife"

"I wasn't happy Brooke. What was I meant to do? Be miserable forever? And I didn't know you moved here"

"If you weren't happy you should have left before sneaking around with Quinn and then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place, but I would never regret having Skilar. She is my life and the best thing that happened to me and you lost out big buddy" I tell him feeling Lucas wrap his arms around me.

"Well isn't this nice you both playing happy families. One with the dead wife and the other with a husband that walked out and found someone better"

"Excuse me!" Lucas rasped his voice "what did you just say?" Lucas went to step to him, but I stopped him. I knew what he was doing, Julian tried doing this before. He won't get to us. He just won't.

"Luke don't" I whisper holding onto him.

"What's the matter Brooke does the kid want a daddy?" my eyes turned back to him and I could feel my blood boil. I needed to stay calm for Skilar. Can't lose my shit and beat her dead beat dad to a pulp and I couldn't let Lucas do it either and get in trouble because he has Noah and I don't want him doing anything stupid.

"You need to leave Julian before I call the police" I took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"Go back to your wife. You're not wanted in tree Hill no more" Lucas added.

"You don't deserve to be happy Brooke. You tried to ruin my life not once, but now twice"

I couldn't help, but laugh. Was he actually being serious? I tried ruining his life. What about mine? He ruined my head and my heart, but my life became meaningful when I had Skilar.

"I wouldn't say having a baby would have ruined your life Julian. It would have made it more meaningful" I wanted to make that clear to him "and you tried to ruin my life Julian. You ruined my head and my heart, but I'll be damned if you ruin Skilar too"

"When are you going to get it Brooke. I don't want the kid. I never did. I just don't want you or her to be happy"

That is awful to say even for him. Skilar has done nothing wrong and for him to say that is disgusting. My blood continued to boil and I could feel myself about to attack him, but I held back. He deserved nothing from me not even my time. He had no rights to Skilar anyway. I sent him the papers when she was born and he signed them and sent them back not even wanting to see her beforehand. So fuck him. She is a diamond and deserved so much more than him.

I don't even know who the guy I married was anymore. This wasn't the Julian I met all those years ago. This wasn't the man who helped me through my school studies and who volunteered at the nursing home one summer. This guy isn't the guy I once loved, he was never this vile. He would have never said any of this before. I don't know who Julian Baker was or is anymore and frankly I couldn't care less.

I just stood with Lucas at the counter as Julian looked at us and then he turned and left. I relaxed into Lucas and my head went straight to his shoulder

"It's okay Brooke" Lucas pulls me into him and kisses my cheek "it'll always be okay from now on. You and Skilar will be okay. I promise"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lots of love Roch xoxo**


	16. That Date Though

**Hey guys, so I know its been a good few days since I've uploaded and I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave my updates so long. Just work and life got in the way. I've also been hanging onto a few new ideas for more stories to come after this one. I just I'm on a roll at the moment.**

**Anyway thank you to the ones that are reviewing and thank you all for reading and enjoying.**

**So here you go and ENJOY!**

**Lucas POV**

I wanted to do something to get Brooke's mind off of the fact that Julian is a total asshole so I decided that tonight I was going to have just an us time before she goes away with the girls on Friday. I've already asked Haley and Nathan if they can watch Noah and Skilar for us so I was going to surprise her and take her on a date.

I had finished at work for the day and I told Brooke I was going to pick both Noah and Skilar up from school and she said that was fine since she was busy at the store getting things ready for the Christmas addition she had just finished and sent off to New York.

I stood in the playground and waited for the kids to come out with the other parents. I then saw Noah and Skilar both run out and other to me with smiles on their faces and painted pictures in their hands.

"Mommy isn't here?" Skilar says looking around for Brooke.

"That's because you're coming with me Ski" I assured her getting a smile again from her "You guys are spending the night with Auntie Haley"

"Really?" Noah says and I nod, they both cheered.

"Just got to wait for..." I began to say and then I heard my name being called.

"Uncle Lucas" Jamie came running over to me "Momma said you were coming to get me today" I nodded.

"Yes that is right. We are heading to your house now buddy. So let's go" They all followed me and I sat them in the car one at a time and made sure they were buckled into the seats before getting into the driver's seat and heading over to Haley's.

**Brookes POV**

The door to the store opened and I looked up to see Peyton walk in pushing a cream buggy that contained Olivia. She gave me a smile and came over to the counter.

"Hey Brooke" she stopped at the counter and parked the pram to the side.

"Hi Peyt" I walked around the counter and peered into the pram to see Olivia was wide awake, but quiet looking up at the ceiling "Oh she is so cute"

"Thank you" she replies "how is motherhood?"

"Not what I expected" Peyton replies "she is such a good baby. She sleeps through the night and hardly cries; at night Jake freaks so he actually puts a mirror near her to check she is okay"

"Skilar was the same. I would often get scared in the night, but it was just me being over protected. Mom said I was the same as a baby" I tell her "its normal for you both to worry"

Peyton nods "So Haley told me about the cabin weekend?"

"Yeah I'm excited. I haven't done that in many years"

"Yeah Jake is pushing me to go. He said he doesn't mind, but it'll be the first time leaving Liv" I understood. When I had to go back to work and leave Ski with my parents or the daily nanny we had hired I hated every minute of being away from her, but I knew it was good for her and me. I didn't want to be the over bearing parent.

"I get that and I'm sure Haley does too Peyt. You don't have to come with us if it's too soon for you"

"I did think about it, but Jake thinks it'll be good for me to come and since we haven't done something like this in forever I agreed, so I will be attending with you guys" she says ad I give her a smile then look back down at Olivia.

"You hear that Liv, Mommy is coming with Auntie Brooke, Auntie Haley and Auntie Rachel" Olivia gurgled in her pram moving her arms around in a cute way making Peyton and I coo over it.

"So I heard about Julian coming back to Tree Hill" I looked up at Peyton and nodded "Lucas told Jake"

"Yeah he turned up here last night" I tell her "He isn't the same Julian I used to know" Peyton nodded "He never would have spoken to me like he has done. I don't know what happened to the nice man I thought he was when I met him you know"

"I get that. I mean I never met Julian until I did and he doesn't seem like a nice person. It's like he puts on a nice persona and shows his real personality when he doesn't get his own way"

"That is exactly what he has done" I agree "but I just hope he goes back to London and leaves me alone. I don't want Skilar to meet him ever" and I didn't. She didn't need to meet someone like that. She doesn't need to know the bad things he has said about her. I'll be damned if I let him hurt her like he has me.

"Anyway Brooke I'm going to get going I have a client to meet at the studio"

I lean in and give Olivia a kiss to her soft cheek and then hug Peyton goodbye and watch as they leave and then my phone buzzes on the counter. It was a message from Lucas.

**Lucas: So Haley is going to look after Skilar and Noah tonight and I am taking you out on a date xxx**

A date? That is something we haven't done for a few weeks. It would be nice to spend some alone time with Lucas. More intimate and romantic. Just what the doctor has ordered.

**Me: A date? That sounds like a perfect plan (-;**

His reply was instant.

**Lucas: Good to know. Be ready by 7pm. See you tonight xxx**

**Me: I'll be seeing you then xxx**

Well that just made my whole day a lot better and having this feeling again made my body warm and fuzzy.

**Lucas POV**

I had everything all sorted. The kids I had dropped off at the Naley house about 3 hours ago and I was now at my house getting ready to go pick Brooke up. I was going to take her back to the Terrence of Ma's cafe where Haley and I made a mini golf course when we were back in freshman year of high school. I haven't been up there in a very long time so I hung fairy lights around to brighten it up again and made it look nice and romantic.

I just hoped Brooke liked it.

I parked up my car in her drive and kill the engine. I get out and walk up to her porch and knock twice. The hall light turned on and then the door swung open and there she stood with a dimpled smile wearing a black halter dress with a white buttoned coat.

"Hi" I just about got out and she smiled looking down then back up at me "You ready to go?"

She nodded "yeah lets go" she shuts the door and locks up then follows me to my car "so where we going?"

I open the car door and she got inside clipping in her seatbelt and I got in the driver's side "To ma's cafe" I answer her question "I closed up early and I wanted to show you something"

"Sounds good" she smiled and we headed out.

I drove us to Ma's cafe and parked up outside. I got out and opened the door for Brooke. I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers and we headed inside. I took her up the stairs to the terrace and opened the door.

"Oh my god" she grasped looking around at the fairy lights "it's beautiful Luke" she beamed a smile at me.

"Haley and I used to come up here every day after school" I tell her "so one day we decided to build a golf course since it was the perfect space. I just added the fairy lights to make it more romantic"

"Back home in New York I and my friends one afternoon after school went exploring through the woods behind my house. We found this cave, well we think it was a cave and it had this beautiful waterfall. We would go swimming for hours" She tells me and the light in her eyes show how much she cherished that memory

"Want to have a game of golf with me?" I pick up a golf club and hold it toward her

"Yeah okay" she says taking the club from me "although I must warn you I'm not very good at mini golf. Normal golf I'd kick your ass"

We played a few games and then went down into the cafe so I could feed us. I made pasta with Ma's famous sauce. I place the food down on the table and sit down opposite Brooke.

"Oh Luke this smells amazing" she crinkles her nose at the smell and a smiles appears on her face.

We began to eat and started conversation.

"So because of Haley Nathan and I became close and now we are near enough always talking and accepted to being brothers"

"That's a pretty intense story" she takes a sip of her wine "I never had siblings so I don't know what it's like to be or have one, but it's good that Haley could bring you together"

"Yeah she is pretty great" I've known Haley for years. She and I grew up together and are really close. I was very grateful for her and I don't know what I would have done without her the past almost 4 years.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Much love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	17. Hope His Gone Forever

**Brooke's POV**

After we had dinner Lucas and I went to a place called the river court where I learnt this was his second favourite place in high school, him and his friends would hang out there and play basketball. It was nice to find things out about him. The whole evening was lovely and I was so glad he had set it up. It was a nice surprise.

The evening had come to an end and Lucas walked me back to my front door after opening my car door helping me out. A true gentleman. We stopped by my front door and I dig my keys out of my bag.

"It was a really lovely evening Luke" I turn to him after finding my keys "thank you"

"No problem Brooke" He replies "you are great company" I step closer to him and slowly lean in placing a soft kiss to his lips. Our mouths moved together in a good rhythm; Lucas wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I snake my hands around his neck feeling my insides getting all hot for him. It has been a really long time since I let myself go for anyone and let them all the way in, but Lucas had knocked that barrier down and now I just want him. All of him.

We finally pull apart at the same time. I could see the fire and want in his eyes just like he can probably see it in mine. I turn around and open the front door then turn back to Lucas "want to come in for a night cap?" I haven't done this since Julian so I didn't really know if people say that anymore or offer it, but I was going with it.

He flashed me a big smile and his blue eyes glistened with the light from the street lamp "I would love to Brooke"

And that night Lucas and I christened our relationship and it felt right, really right.

**Lucas's POV**

Last night was one of the best times I've had since well you know what happened almost 4 years ago. I woke up feeling amazing. Brooke is truly amazing. She surprises me every day and I was happy with that and what happened between us last night made us both trust each other with such emotion. She trusted me enough to go that step further in our relationship and I was so grateful that we have gotten to that stage now.

I could hear the shower running in the en-suite bathroom when I woke up. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked the women I am truly falling in love with. She flashed me her dimpled smile and wrapped the towel around her small frame.

"Morning Luke" she walked over to me and leaned down pecking me on the lips.

"Oh I could get used to this every morning" I utter

She laughed walking over to her walk in closet "I bet you could" I hear her reply "last night was amazing though" she pokes her head out flashes another smile then disappears in the closet again "the shower is free if you want to use it Luke"

"Thanks Brooke" she walks out the closet dressed for the day her hair still curly from being wet.

"There are new towels under the sink" she tells me "a cold shower might be needed" she nodded to my morning glory and my face went red as she giggled kissing my cheek and then heading over to her makeup table.

**Brooke's POV**

Last night was truly amazing. I haven't felt that much pleasure... ever now that I think about it. I mean yeah I've had sex with other guys a total of four guys, but nothing like what Lucas and I had last night. It blew my mind. It was intense, but so fricking good.

I dried my hair and then straightened it all while Lucas was in the shower. I applied light makeup to my face and then slipped my feet into my black pumps and I was ready for the day.

The bathroom door opened and there stood Lucas in just a towel around his torso looking extremely sexy. Water glistened off his chest and it just made me want to take that towel off and throw him on the bed. Lucas must have noticed me admiring him because a cocky smirk formed on his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asks walking towards me. I slip my shoes back off and stand to my feet by my bed.

I say nothing. I just look up at him and slowly move my hand to his towel undoing it and letting it drop to the floor "I defiantly like what I see" is all I say before I push him to my bed and straddle him. What a way to start the morning.

"Well that was..."

"Great, amazing, not what was I expected to happen this morning" Lucas cut in with a smile on his face "You really are special Brooke Davis"

"And you are truly amazing yourself Lucas Scott" I lean in and kiss him before standing to my feet getting redressed again "we really do have to get going though. The kids need picking up from Haley's house"

"Haley is dropping them at school today and I will pick them up since you are going away today"

"It's Friday already?" Lucas nodded. How was I missing the days? 1st of November is in 3 days which means Christmas is soon "I need to pack then"

"So you can do that and I'll go make some coffee" Lucas said getting out of the bed and getting dressed. He stood to his feet and kissed me before exiting the room and going down to the kitchen.

I had just finished packing for the weekend away when I hear my phone ping telling me I have a new message. I grab my phone from the bedside table and see it was from Haley.

**Haley: Hi Brooke, just checking if you were still coming today? Xx**

**Me: Course. I've just finished packing actually. I'm totally there xx**

**Haley: Oh that's good. So I'll see you later today then. Can't wait xx**

**Me: Me too I'm so excited. Oh and thank you for watching Skilar last night (: xx**

**Haley: Oh no prob. She is a pleasure to watch. You have a good night then? Xx**

A smile instantly came to my face when I thought of last night and this morning.

**Me: That we did. I'll fill you girls in tonight (-; See you then (: xx**

**Haley: Okay cool. See you then xx**

Lucas and I parted ways since he had to go off to work for the afternoon and I had to go to the shop to sort things out before I went away this weekend with the girls.

Later in the day I got a text from Lucas saying he missed me and that he was going to get the kids. I glanced up at the clock not believing it was already that time. I debated whether or not to drop by his house first to see Skilar. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when I dropped her off at school.

The store door opened and I looked up and saw Julian walk in. He had heavy bags under his eyes signalling he hadn't been sleeping very well. I don't know why he keeps coming here to bother me and now that I'm alone. I wasn't sure what he would try to do.

"Julian, what, what are you doing here?"

"Quinn still isn't talking to me and I thought if I brought her something nice she'll come around" he answers browsing my store.

"And you thought buying her something from my line would change that?" I question not sure if he was actually right in the head or not "Julian what are you really doing here?"

He turns to me "we could have been really happy Brooke. You and me. I mean I was happy and yes I know I stepped out of our marriage and I know I picked Quinn when I could have walked away, but we could have sorted things out"

"Well considering I didn't know anything about it in the first place I doubt it" I tell him not believing his words right now "I mean Julian I deserve a lot better than a cheating husband who didn't even think about choosing me when you had this apparent choice"

"And what you think Lucas can give you better than what I could" He laughs "Lucas isn't as successful as I am Brooke; he could never give you what I could. You and Quinn could have both been happy"

"I wasn't going to share you Julian. I don't do that. I want to be chosen okay. I thought you chose me to be your wife because you loved me, but you wanted your cake and to eat it too. Not in my world that isn't the life I wanted"

"I did choose you Brooke. I chose you back in college because I did love you, more than anything. I didn't choose the dad life; it chose me"

"That's what happens when you are too drunk to put a condom on and unload your semen into someone Julian" I inform him.

"You could have gotten rid of it Brooke. Don't act like there wasn't that option too"

I narrow my eyes at me not believing he actually just said that to me "that was an option I know and I accepted that option, but you" I walk up to him jabbing my finger into his chest "you told me you wanted this, that you were excited. You started her nursery before we even found out what we were having so don't continue to use that against me when you wanted her just as much as I did. It is not my fault that for some reason you changed your mind and it is not my fault why we ended, it was yours. It has always been your fault Julian"

"I just wanted to be happy Brooke" he sounded defeated like the world had fallen on him "I thought we were happy"

"I was happy and then you walked out on me and I was devastated when you sent me those divorce papers" that memory hurt me physically. I wasn't good enough for him. Me on my own wasn't good enough, he needed more and I wasn't okay with that "Skilar and I have moved on now, we want to be happy and Lucas; he makes us happy"

"But she is my daughter too Brooke"

I scoff at that with a chuckle "you are kidding me right?" he says nothing "she hasn't been your daughter for 3 years Julian. You signed your rights over to me, she hasn't needed you for 3 years, and she doesn't need you now"

He doesn't want her. He just doesn't want Lucas to be in our lives. I don't know why nor do I care why he has come here to say all this to me now. No matter what he says nothing will ever change my mind about him and what he did to me. He almost destroyed me completely and I'll be damned if I let him do that to Skilar too.

"You can leave now Julian" I say turning around and walking back over to the counter "you are not wanted here ever do you hear me. Don't come back because if you do I'll get a restraining order put on you" it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Julian just stared back at me for a few minutes. I could have sworn I saw sadness flash over his face for a moment and then it was gone. He shook his head and then turned around and left the store. I don't what is going on with him, but I didn't care. He had to leave my life for good. I didn't want him in it. Not at all.


	18. Being Happy

**Hey guys, so I know I have not uploaded in a while, but I'm still not sure how much hype this story has gotten because not many people have reviewed, so I don't know how it is going at the minute, but I will carry on with it because I don't want to not finish it.**

**So it's almost Christmas time and I am so excited because I love Christmas and everything about it, the songs, the lights, the presents and spending it with people you love the most.**

**Anyway enough ranting and here is your chapter. ENJOY!**

**Lucas's POV**

"Daddy" Noah came running out of the school doors and over to me with Skilar behind him "I missed you"

"Oh I've missed you too buddy" I put him back to the ground "Hi there Ski"

"Hi" she waved "Auntie Haley said I'm staying with you this weekend" she says

"That is right you are" she smiled up at me.

"You hear that Noah I'm spending all weekend with you at your house"

"Yay!" Noah cheered making me laugh "I can show you my room and all my toys too"

"Okay you two let's get going" They follow me talking amongst themselves to the car. After making sure they were buckled in right we head off to go see Brooke before I took them home.

"Mommy!" Skilar ran into the store over to a smiling Brooke "Mommy I missed you so much" she says as Brooke picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I've missed you so much too princess. Were you good for Auntie Haley?"

Skilar nodded "the bestest"

"Good girl" she kissed her cheek again "Hi Luke" Brooke put Skilar back on the ground and pecked my lips "Hi Noah" she leaned down and kissed his cheek too and Noah smiled up at her "What you guys doing here? I was going to close up and come over to see Skilar before I headed to Haley's"

"Well I figured you'd want to see Ski before you go out of town"

"You Lucas Scott read my mind" she beamed a smile at me before our lips met in a sweet soft kiss.

"Mommy I'm going to go stay at Noah's house for two whole nights" Skilar jumped up and down smiling and then the smile left her face like she realised something in her small head and she looked up at Brooke her bottom lip trembling like she was about to cry "Mommy you leaving me?" she asked realising that Brooke wasn't going to be there too.

Brooke quickly got down to her level "of course I'm not princess" she pulls Skilar into a hug "Mommy is just going away with Auntie Haley, Auntie Peyton and Auntie Rachel, I will be back Sunday night or maybe Monday, but I will defiantly come back"

Skilar pulled away looking back at Brooke "you promise mommy?" she held out her little pinkie for Brooke to latch hers too.

Brooke does just that, she links pinkies with Skilar and then kisses it "I promise" a smile was back on Skilar's face.

I hated that she always felt someone was leaving her when they were going to be somewhere. I know her and Brooke are close because she never left her side and I loved that about them. It was very cute and sweet to see how they interacted together.

"Okay so who wants to go get some candy and ice cream for movie night?" I ask both kids.

Smiles formed on their faces "Me!" they both cheered jumping up and down.

"Well let's say a goodbye to Brooke and then we can start our fun weekend" Noah ran over to Brooke and flung his arms around her stomach hugging her tight.

"Bye" he says. Brooke bends down and picks him up giving him a kiss to his cheek.

"You be a good boy for daddy" Noah nodded and Brooke put him back down and then Skilar bounced over to her Mom "You be a very good girl for Lucas okay" Skilar nodded and Brooke kissed her cheek "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Mommy" she snuggles into Brooke's neck "Love you mommy"

"Love you too princess, now go have plenty of ice cream and watch tons of films and before you know it I'll be back and we'll go shopping for Christmas" Skilar nods then runs over to Noah by the door.

"Right Brooke you have everything you need for the weekend?" She nods "okay good, well have fun and I'll see you Monday" I lean in and place a kiss to her lips "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, all of you" I kiss her once more then head out with the kids. This is going to be one long ass weekend without her.

I get the kids home and Skilar settles in really fast and I loved that. She seemed at home with me and it was nice, having them both here with me is nice. They run off to Noah's room and I go to the kitchen to put the groceries away. I learned today that Skilar doesn't like banana's and her favourite was pink berry well that's what she calls it, we call it Strawberry.

"Daddy" I look up and see Noah coming running into the kitchen.

"Yes buddy?" I ask as he stops by the island.

"I like you happy" he says and I give him and smile walking over to me "and I like Brooke making you happy" I nod "Brooke makes me and you happy, I want Brooke to be my Mommy too" he says and my heart melts.

"Why don't you go play with Skilar and I'll get food on" Noah nods and hugs his dad before running out of the kitchen and back to Skilar.

I was glad Noah felt the way he did about Brooke because I felt the same. I wanted her in our lives for a real long time too and I just hope she would want the same thing.

**Brooke's POV**

I left my car at mine and walked down the street to Haley's house. I saw both Peyton and Rachel were already here with both cars parked in the drive. I knock twice on the big oak door and then pushed the handle door down to see it was already open I pushed the door and walked inside.

"Hello" I call out and then I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I follow it and see all three girls chatting around the island.

"Brooke hi" Rachel see's me first and waves "so our forth is finally here we can head out"

"Yeah sorry I'm late; I had to lock up at the store"

"Oh don't worry about it" Haley waves it off "you're here now and the weekend can officially start"

"Drink?" Peyton asks.

"Should we be drinking since we have to drive up there?" Rachel laughs and I raise my eye brow at her "what?"

"Oh you're serious" Rachel stops laughing and rolls her eyes at me "you obviously don't know me, we aren't driving up there Brooke"

"We aren't?"

Haley shakes her head "we don't like to drive for so long and taking turns will take double the time so Henry is going to take us"

"Daddy lent him to us for him to take us and bring us back Monday morning" Rachel smiled sipping at her glass of wine.

"And Henry is?"

"Her family chauffeur" Peyton answered and I nod like I should have known that "yeah they have one of those, he has been with them for a few years now"

"Right" I turn to Haley "I'll have that drink now please" Haley laughed and poured me a glass of wine and I take a swig "so when is Henry getting here?"

"In about 20 minutes" Rachel informed me "so Brooke how is the store coming along, we haven't really seen much of each other and I have brought quite a bit online by the way"

"It's going fine thanks" I reply "oh and I did notice you brought many items so thank you for that and next time message I'll give you the friend discount 30% off"

"I will do that" she smiled.

"Oh and I made us some tops for this weekend. Clothes over bro's originals" I opened my overnight bag and took out four pink long sleeved shirts with the clothes over bro's logo in the corner and on the sleeve. In the centre was written 'Girls weekend 26.10.17' in big sparkly letters and on the back was the first and last letters of our names. It was keepsake for this weekend.

"Oh Brooke these are really cool" Peyton says holding her up against her body "It must have taken you so long to do"

I wave it off "not at all and besides we'll have a great weekend and these are just reminders of that" I pass Rachel hers and Haley too.

"This is super awesome" Rachel squeals taking her shirt she had on off and putting on the one I just gave her "Oh I love it, thank you Brooke" she bounced off the stood and over to me giving me a hug from behind.

"You are welcome Rach" and then there was a honk that came from outside.

"Oh that's Henry" Rachel says grabbing her bag from the floor "we ready to have a great time girls" we all cheered and followed her out to the car.

This is going to be one awesome weekend to remember.

**So if you could kindly press the button below and review. I do love hearing from my readers and I appreciate you taking your time in doing so.**

**Much love always, Roch xoxo**


	19. Baby Blues

**Hey guys, I hope you all had a good weekend. I was working so mine wasn't all that good. Thank you so much for your reviews. I will finish this story of course. I've liked writing it. It's not going to be a very long one and will be coming to and end in a few chapters time. I know I know that sucks, but I have a few idea's swimming in my head for a new story so don't worry I will be back.**

**Ooo and very quickly... IT'S DECEMBER AND CHRISTMAS IS COMING VERY SOON AND I AM VERY EXCITED! I TOTALLY LOVE CHRISTMAS.**

**23 Days until Christmas and then it's my birthday 5 days after... love life, life is too short not too. Anyways ENJOY!**

**Lucas's POV**

Both Skilar and Noah were sitting in the living room spread out on the floor watching finding nemo and eating popcorn and cotton candy when there was a knocking coming from the door. I snap a picture and send it to Brooke with the caption 'they're clearly enjoying the movie' with a smiling emoji and then slide the phone back into my pocket and go answer the door to see Jake on the porch with a crying Olivia in her car seat.

"Jake man what's up?" I move to the side for him to come in.

"She won't stop crying. I've tried everything" Jake says in a worried tone "she's not hungry or gassy because I burped her. I've tried literally everything Luke"

"Okay okay calm down" I tell him taking him down to the kitchen with a still very crying baby. Jake puts her up on the counter "hi there Livie" I say looking into the car seat and unbuckling the belt picking her up "oh what's wrong" I rock her in my arms "missing mommy aye" I shuffle her side to side and she starts to calm down "it's okay Livie mommy will be back soon" and then she started to slowly stop crying and just looked up at me and gurgled. Once she had stopped crying I put her back into the car seat and cooed at her "I think she just misses Peyton"

"Dude I'm not good at this dad stuff man" Jake says leaning against the island "I couldn't even get her to stop crying"

"That doesn't mean you aren't a good dad Jake, when the accident happened and all of a sudden I was a dad and I had no idea what I was doing and you guys are the ones that helped me. Noah used to cry for hours and you were the only one that could get him to stop remember" Jake smiled and nodded "you are a good father Jake, it just takes time when it's your own child" I assured him.

"Thanks Luke" I pat him on the back with a smile "I'll head out"

"Oh you don't have to do that"

"Uncle Jakey" Skilar says walking into the kitchen "oh is that Olivia?" she points to the car seat "can I see her" Jake nods and picks Skilar up sitting her on stool so she could see into the car seat "Mommy said I was once this small. She is so pretty uncle Jakey"

"She takes after Auntie Peyton" Jake says moving the blanket from Olivia's face.

Olivia gurgled and Skilar laughed "Hi Olivia I'm Skilar" Skilar says "I'm just a little bigger than you are; mommy says Auntie Peyton is your mommy. I bet she is a really good mommy" Olivia smiled at Skilar.

"I think she likes your voice Ski" Jake noticed how she would move when Skilar was talking.

"Skilar you're missing the best part with the turtles" Noah says running into the kitchen "Uncle Jake hi"

"Hi buddy" Jake says back

"Skilar come on quick" Noah went running back into the living room "Skilar!" he yelled back.

"Okay I'm coming!" she shouted back "I have to go now Olivia. She kissed her fingers and placed them on Olivia's head then jumped off the stool and headed back to the living room.

"She is one very cute kid" I nod agreeing with that. Julian is missing out on a very smart, kind, caring daughter that was raised by a very passionate, beautiful woman "I'm going to head out, but thank you for calming her for me Luke"

"It's cool man" I wave it off "just talk to her about Peyton and she'll calm or maybe give her something of Peyton's to settle her until she gets back that might work too"

"Thanks" I nod and Jake takes Olivia and heads to the door "Bye you two" Noah and Skilar both wave and then Jake leaves just as a text comes through on my phone from Brooke.

**Brooke: They look cosy, finding nemo a good one there. They always watch it xx**

**Me: Noah loves the turtles in this one and Skilar loves the sharks so why not aye xx**

I walk back down the corridor to the living room and take my spot on the coach "Look daddy Darla is here, we don't like her"

"No we don't" Skilar agrees scrunching up her nose in disgust. Another text came through

**Brooke: I love Dory, she is so cute xx**

**Me: Just like you. Now have a good weekend. See you soon xx**

Her reply was instant.

**Brooke: she sent a heart emoji **and then said** I will do. See you soon xx**

I look to both kids on the floor and think to myself I could get used to this. This could be the part that has been missing for years. Two broke families becoming one.

**Brooke's POV**

We got to the cabin about 4 hours ago, dropped our bags off in the rooms we were staying in and then Rachel said we had to get ready because we were hitting the town tonight; so I did exactly that and now I am standing at the bar in the local town with the music pumping with many body's moving to the beat. The bartender came over to me and he flashed a smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Four tequila shots, a Malibu and coke, a southern comfort and lemonade, vodka and coke and a tia-maria and diet coke please" he put it all in the till and then went off to make the drinks up for me. Once he had finished he placed a tray out in front of me and placed all the drinks onto it.

"That'll be $30" I take my card out of my purse and tap it on the card reader "Thank you sweetheart" I give a polite smile back and head over to the booth Rachel had reserved for us and place the tray down on the table.

"Thank you Brooke" Haley says as I give the drinks out.

"Oh don't thank me just yet Hales" I give a cheeky grin "Tequila shots!" I cheer handing one to Peyton, Rachel and then Haley.

"Oh god" Haley groaned crinkling her nose at the smell.

Well all lick our hand and pour the salt onto it getting the lemon ready.

"Let's go" I cheer and we clink the small short glass together. We lick the salt off and down the shot.

"Oh god" Haley cries out and grabs for the lemon to take the taste away.

"So yummy" I lick my lips.

"My round of shots next" Rachel says standing to her feet and walking over to the bar.

Many hours later and we were all drunk. Shot after shot and I could just about stand up. Rachel was dancing on the tables about an hour ago making all the guys cheer her on. Haley was on the dance floor with Peyton and I was at the bar getting another round of drinks.

"Hi Kieran" that was the bartender that served me many hours ago.

"Hi Brooke" he flashed me another smile. He had such a pretty smile "What can I get you?"

"Same agree please" he nodded and I paid.

"I'll bring it over" He says and I nod thanking him before slowly walking back over to the table.

"How comes your sitting here all alone?" I look up and see a dark brown haired guy standing by the table "you looked lonely"

"Not lonely at all just dizzy and drunk so I sat down for a little while" I reply "my friends are on the dance floor"

"Want some company?" he asks

"I'm not really looking for company. I have a boyfriend back in Tree Hill" he nods and takes a seat anyways.

"I have a fiancé back in Charlotte" he tells me sipping at his beer "hi I'm Mattie and that is my bachelor party" he nods to a group of guys almost passed out in the corner booth "I'm getting married next weekend"

"Aww a winter wedding, that is so lovely" I tell him "I'm Brooke by the way" I introduce myself "I had a summer wedding, it was nice, but the marriage wasn't so much" okay I forgot drunk me speaks too much truth. God damn it "Sorry I'm not trying to scare you because I'm sure you love your fiancé" he nodded "that's nice, love is such a wonderful thing when you both feel it"

"So what brings you and your friends here?" he asked

"Just a girls weekend away without the kids" I answer sipping at my drink "I love my daughter, but sometimes it's nice to have adult time with friends"

He nodded "I get it, Melanie and I had Oscar when we were in our last year of college. It was hard at first, but we made it work and we both graduated top of our class. Oscar was bone the day after we graduated then we moved to Charlotte a few months later and now we are getting married 3 years later" he tells me his story and it was so lovely that it almost makes me wish that Julian I had that sort of love, but we never did and quite frankly I'm glad we didn't because I would never have met Lucas and I'm really glad I did meet him.

"That so lovely" I gush sipping more of my drink.

I spoke to Mattie for a while and he told me about his fiancé Melanie and how they met on holiday in Florida back in high school and had been together ever since. It was a long distance thing until college when they both ended up at Duke and then moved to Charlotte because she got a job as a kindergarten teacher. Their story was very sweet. Then it got pretty late and we parted ways. He had to get his boys into a taxi and back to where they were staying and I called us a taxi so we could get back to the cabin.

Once we managed to walk from the taxi and up the three steps to the cabin Rachel opened the door and we all fell inside giggling as we did. We laid on the floor laughing to ourselves before eventually getting up and staggering up to our rooms. Instantly falling asleep.

**Press the button below and REVIEW please!**

**Much love always. Roch xoxo**


	20. Parents And Christmas Shopping

**Hey guys, so I Love getting your reviews and I appreciate all the comments.**

**I was sent a review by someone that didn't leave a name asking for drama in this story like my other ones and I'm very sorry that the lack of drama is in this story, but that is the way I wanted this story to go. It was a more mature story than I usually write, but if you bare with me there is another story in the making that has a lot of drama in it so please look out for that when I upload.**

**Love you all and hope you are having a great week (-: **

**ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

6 weeks had passed since the girls and I got back from the cabin. That weekend was much needed and was really fun. We bonded and became closer. It was nice to have true friends again. I started my Christmas shopping as soon as I got back. I was leaving it to last minute again this year and I hated that, but Amazon had become my favourite online place to shop ever since I can remember. I had all presents sent to the house and was hidden away from Skilar, Noah and Lucas.

Lucas and I spoke about it and he wanted to spend Christmas together at my house and I was okay with that. Christmas was my favourite time of the year. So I was going to have a big house full this year. Mom and Dad should be here for it and Karen I have invited to join us too. It was going to be so good and I invited all our friends to come over to dinner so it will be a big table full of us, but it'll be nice for Skilar and myself this year.

Christmas was in 2 weeks and all presents were brought for everyone and wrapped. The Christmas tree was up and decorated on the 1st of December like I did every year. I was just checking my winter Christmas collection was sent out when a knock on the door was heard. Skilar was at school and I was picking her up soon. I walk to the door and open it.

"Mom" I squealed jumping at her flinging my arms around her small body. I move out of the way for her to come in "daddy" I jumped into his arms wrapping myself around him. Oh I've missed them so much.

"Hi kitten" he says kissing the side of my head when I pull back from him.

"I didn't think you guys were coming until next weekend"

"There was a change of plan. We missed you and our granddaughter too much so we changed it for the New Year instead" Mom says taking off her coat.

"Oh this is such a nice surprise. Skilar is going to love this" I hug them both again "we've missed you"

"As we have you too honey"

Before I knew it I had to go get Skilar from school. She was going to freak when she saw her Nana and Pops. She absolutely adored them and they did her too.

"I'm going to go pick Skilar up from school. Your room is up stairs to the left, the second door" Dad nodded "I'll be back in 20 minutes" I kiss them both on the cheek and head out to pick Skilar up.

**Lucas's POV**

"And Brooke is okay with everyone at her house for dinner?" Haley asks when I invite her over for Christmas.

"Yeah, she's big on the whole family Christmas thing. She told me to invite you, Nathan and Jamie"

"Well if I don't have to cook then sure we'll be happy to join you" Haley agrees "So how are you and Brooke?"

"We are good" I reply "great actually. It's been really nice"

"I'm glad Luke" I see the happiness for me in her smile "You both are really good together"

"Thanks Hales" she smiles "so not to put a downer on the mood or anything, but you heard anything from Quinn yet?"

Haley nodded "she called yesterday, she and Julian are back together now and they aren't coming back to Tree Hill anytime soon"

"Well I think Brooke will be happy to hear that, but I'm sorry for you Hales. I know she's your sister and everything"

Haley shakes her head "she may be my sister Luke, but I never thought she was capable of breaking up a marriage happy or not. She should never have gone after him knowing he had a wife. I can only imagine how broken Brooke was because of the both of them. My heart goes out to Brooke and Skilar; they are good people and deserved so much better"

"And that is why they now have me. My heart will always be broken because well you know, but Brooke is slowly mending it and I will forever be grateful that she came into my life. Her and Skilar" I say to Haley "she and I are just great"

"Well good Luke. That's really nice to know"

"Well I better go pick up the boys before they think we have left them" I glance up at the clock "see you soon Hales" I kiss her cheek and head out to get the kids from school

**Brooke's POV**

"PAPA!" a very excited Skilar yells as she see's my dad in the den "you here!" she ran over to him and he scooped her up in his arms.

"My oh my haven't you gotten big" dad kisses her cheek spinning her around "such a pretty little muffin"

"Me missed you" she kisses his cheek and snuggled into his neck.

"I missed you too butterfly"

"Where is Nana?" and then Skilar's eyes light up even more when Mom walked into the den "NANA!" Skilar wiggled from dad's arms and ran to my mom her feet pounding against the wooden floor.

"I thought I heard my little butterfly" Mom picked her up and hugged her tight "well haven't you got so big" Skilar nodded "oh I've missed my two favourite girls" Mom says looking to Skilar then to me.

"We've missed you both too" I hug Mom and kiss her cheek "so you staying for Christmas?" Mom nodded.

"That was the plan" Dad informed me "unless you have other plans?"

I shake my head "of course I want you here for Christmas" I quickly say I haven't seen them for a really long time "I'm hosting a big Christmas dinner though, all my new friends will be there"

"Lucas and Noah too Mommy?" Skilar asks.

"Yes Princess they will be here too" Skilar beamed a smile at that

Mom raised her eye brow "Lucas?"

Oh crap I forgot to tell my parents about Lucas. Shit!

"Oh right sorry" I bite down on my lip "Lucas is my boyfriend" I shut my eyes feeling like I was back in high school again "I was meant to tell you, things have been crazy the past few months"

"So we get to meet this Lucas kid then" Dad asks and I slowly nod.

"He isn't a kid though daddy" Dad just nodded "and he has a son himself and he is really sweet and Skilar gets on with him too"

"He is my bestest friend Nana" Skilar informed my parents.

"Well I am excited to meet him cookie" Mom smiled putting Skilar down "Now why don't you come and help me with dinner butterfly" Skilar nodded following mom to the kitchen.

"You really happy here kitten?" Dad asked bringing me out of my thoughts "we heard Julian was back in town"

"I've seen him about a few times and we've had words, but nothing I can't handle dad" I assured him seeing the worry flash through his eyes "but I don't think he will bother us again. I warned him a way a few weeks ago and haven't seen him since. Last I heard he and his wife patched things up and they are in London for good now"

"He has a wife?" I slowly nod.

"Turns out he and she were fooling around while he and I were married" I saw the angry look run across his face and I knew he was pissed at that fact that his little girl got hurt because her husband was a no good fuck boy who left her pregnant and alone "but don't worry daddy, I was able to get through it without him. I didn't need him, not really"

"You Kitten are very strong and I am so proud of you" He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close into him kissing the side of my head "I love you"

"I love you too daddy" I wrap my arm around him and snuggle into his chest like I used to do when I was younger feeling him kiss the top of my head.

**Lucas's POV**

I dropped Jamie off at the naley house and drove Noah and I to the mall. I had to pick out something for Skilar and Brooke for Christmas. I know two weeks before isn't a good time, but I've been busy with work and stuff and never got round to it.

"What about this daddy" Noah held up a frozen gift set consisting of frozen body wash, a flannel and a head cap "Skilar likes frozen"

"That she does" I agree "okay out that in the trolley" Noah nods and flings it in and we continue to walk about the store.

"Oh daddy look" Noah pointed to the Olaf big bear "Skilar would love this"

"She would, but it's too big buddy" I laugh and Noah nods "what about that?" I point to the frozen castle plus Elsa and Anna figurines with Olaf.

"Yes daddy that is perfect" Noah nodded "Ski will love it"

"Okay" I pick it up and put it into the trolley "now we go shop for Brooke after paying for this" Noah nodded and we headed to pay for the things.

After shopping another hour we found everything we needed. I was happy with our success of buying what we needed "Buddy you hungry?" Noah looked up at me and I instantly knew he was "okay lets go eat"

"So we are spending Christmas with Brooke and Skilar?" Noah repeats what I just told him and I nod "and we get to open our presents with them too?" I nod again and a grin appears on his little face "that is awesome" he cheered and I laughed shaking my head at him.

It was nice to see how much he has come to grow towards both Skilar and Brooke. I loved seeing how excited he got to spend time with them both. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before.

"So how about we finish this and head home to wrap these up before taking them to Brooke.

"I think we have a plan there daddy" I laughed and Noah smiled finishing his milkshake "I'm ready" and we were off home.

As we were walking to the parking lot beneath the mall I spotted a small boutique. I looked in the window and saw the most beautiful engagement ring. Brooke's face instantly popped into my head.

"Daddy that's very pretty" Noah says pointing to the ring I as looking at.

"What would you say if daddy asked Brooke to marrying him?" I ask looking down at Noah "would you be okay with that?" Noah nodded beaming a big smile up at me "good" I take his hand in mine "let's go inside and get that ring"

**REVIEW BELOW PLEASE!**

**Sending kisses and hugs to you all. Roch xoxo**


	21. Spending That Time Together

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter. It was very cute and I do like writing the kids into the chapters. It is very cute. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them so much.**

**And to the guest reviewer who reviewed, I didn't doubt you looking out for my next story, but thank you for reading my work.**

**Oh and I will warn you guys that there isn't many more chapters to this story left, but I have a story in the making, so you won't have to wait too long for my next one.**

**So here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

"And you are sure it's okay for Noah and I to spend Christmas with you?" Lucas asks for the millionth time since I told him that my parents made an unexpected visit and are going to be there for Christmas also.

"Luke I swear its okay" I assure him again "Mom really wants to meet you and daddy; well I'm his little girl"

"So mom will love me and daddy I'll have to win over?" she nodded with a little giggle.

"But I'm sure daddy will love you too" she assured me wrapping her arms around my neck "you Lucas Scott are amazing and anyone that doesn't think you are amazing is stupid and my daddy is anything but" I place a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well Noah is super excited about spending Christmas here with you, so I guess we'll have to do that"

"Oh don't sound too excited about that Luke" I roll my eyes at him hearing a soft chuckle come from him.

"How about I take you upstairs and show you how excited I can get?" He gave me his famous smirk wiggling his eyes brows making me laugh.

"You truly are goofy" she shook her head sliding her hand down to meet his hand entwining their fingers "let's go" I pull at his hand leading us up to my room.

"It's not funny" Lucas growls as I let out a giggle trying to hold in the laughter.

"I'm sorry baby" I suck in a deep breath and then I couldn't help letting out the laugh I tried so hard to hold in.

"Brooke!" he barked sending me a glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I clutch my stomach feeling it clench as I laughed again "it happens to many guys Luke, you aren't the first"

"It doesn't happen to me" He growled some more making me laugh even more.

"Well it does now" I mutter and he sends me another growl "so erm... what were you saying about showing me how excited you get?" he snapped his eyes to me and I giggle throwing my hand to my mouth.

"Brooke" he uttered "stop laughing at me"

"I'm sorry" I apologise again sitting up in my bed "I just... what happened?"

He shrugged "I don't know do I?" he grumbled "it's never happened to me before"

"Well that put a downer on the mood" I huff "never mind maybe next time" I smiled at him receiving another glare making me laugh again "show me your excitement another time yeah?"

"You know what, you carry on and this will come bite you in the ass Brooke" I nodded climbing out of the bed and picking up my clothes from the floor.

"That may be the case, but let's hope I can still have sex first yeah" I giggled buttoning up my top and slipping into my skirt. I walk over to the door and give him a wink before heading back down the stairs.

**Lucas's POV**

Once Brooke had gone downstairs my drive came back and I wanted her. I felt it in every bone in my body and I wanted her now. Her parents were out for the day and the kids were with Haley today, so Brooke and I had the house to ourselves. I grab my night gown and put it on tying it and headed down to find Brooke. She was sitting in the back room with the TV on and her sketch pad on her lap.

I walk over to her and lean down placing a kiss to her still plumped lips. A smile formed on her face as I ran my fingers through her hair "oh I see someone is excited again" he looked down at my member and I nodded kissing her again unbuttoning her top "here? Really?" I nodded again and she pulled back standing up and walking over to the door locking it and turning back to me unbuttoning the rest of her top and letting it drop to the floor.

"This time I'm going to rock you to the moon and back" she lets out a giggle and I reach out pulling her to me again "you really are perfect Brooke"

"Now that is what I call success" I gloat as we laid on the floor of the back room Brooke calls her office.

"That was amazing" she took a breath and looked over at me "you are amazing" she breathed out again.

"You are very talented Brooke" she laughed glancing over at me and I lean in to kiss her lips.

"Thank you" she blushed "we better get up and go shower"

"Oh is that an invitation because I wouldn't pass on that" she stood to her feet.

"It could be" she held her top to her chest. I stood up and wrapped her in my arms.

"Let's go shower" she unlocks the door and I slap her bum hearing her giggle as she ran down the hall and up to her bedroom to her shower.

"Mommy we home" I looked to Lucas and he smiled running his hand up my bare leg.

"Shit! I forgot Haley was bringing them back at 7"

Wait what? How is it already 7pm. How time flies

"Mommy?" Skilar called out again "mommy we here"

Brooke walk down the stairs and ran her fingers through her hair "hey princess" she greeted Skilar at the bottom of the stairs.

"No Lucas?" Haley asks and Brooke could see the look in her eyes making her cheeks blush.

"I'm here" I say running down the stairs "and don't give us that look Hales" Haley smiled and Brooke looked away pulling the long jean dress down at the bottom and I smiled at the thought of what we were doing moments ago.

"I'm not judging" Haley made clear "you two love birds are in the honeymoon stage anyway" she states.

"And that is where we want to stay for at least a year" I announce and Brooke laughs with Haley "okay buddy go take your shoes off and you too Ski" both kids nod and do as they are told.

"So I came here not to just drop the kids off, but I have some very exciting news" Haley beams a smile at us.

"Okay, what's up?" I question pulling Brooke to stand in-between my legs her back facing me and my arms wrapping around her stomach.

"Nathan and I, we are having another baby"

"Oh wow Hales congrats" I stand and pull Haley into a hug "I'm so happy for you both"

"Congratulations Haley" Brooke says hugging Haley also "another Scott into the mix" Haley nodded placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah Nathan is really excited" she says "and Jamie just wants a brother" Brooke laughed "anyway I better head back, I just wanted you guys to hear it from me"

"Well congrats again Hales" I kissed her cheek and then we waved bye as she left.

"So Christmas should be really fun" I say with an eye roll and Brooke laughs.

"As long as I spend it with you, my family and our friends I'll be happy" she leans in and places a kiss to my lips.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sending love and kisses. Roch xoxo**


	22. Brief Meet Of The Parents

**Hey guys, hope you'll have had a good week. Christmas is coming fast isn't it? I'm so excited for it. What is your favourite holiday?**

**ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

"And he makes you both happy?" Dad asked as we waited for Lucas and Noah to come over to stay for Christmas. I knew it would be a little strange because my parents were here, but I love Lucas and he makes me super happy. Sssh I have just said the L word, I haven't even said that to Lucas yet.

"Yes daddy he makes us very happy" I place Skilar up on the kitchen side and give her a juice box.

"He is very nice Papa" Skilar says sipping through the straw.

"Well good" Dad nods as we heard three knocks throughout the house.

Skilar jumped down from the kitchen side "be careful butterfly" Mom called after her, but she carried on down the hall to the front door.

"Mommy they here" Skilar says excited stopping by the door "Mommy hurry"

"I'm coming Princess" I say walking up behind her to open the door "Hi" I smile when I pull the door open to see Lucas and Noah standing there.

"Hi Brooke" he breathed out leaning in to peck my lips. I stepped to the side so they could come in shutting the door behind them.

"Nana, papa this is Noah" Skilar introduced "my bestest friend"

"Hi Noah its lovely to meet you" Mom smiles down at him "Skilar talks about you a lot"

"Mom, dad, this is Lucas" Lucas gives a small wave and smiles.

"Oh Cookie he is very handsome" Mom compliments "Hi Lucas, I'm Victoria and this is my husband Richard"

"Hi sir" Lucas held out his hand and dad shook it.

"Nice hand shake son" dad replied with a stern voice "My girl tells me that you treat Skilar like your own"

"Well I think of her as mine, so yes sir I do" Lucas replies

"You can call me Richard son, if you make my girls happy then I am happy" I kiss dad on the cheek and he gives me a smile back.

"See I told you my daddy is no fool" Lucas just smiles at me and I take his hand in mine "I brought beer"

"Come Noah lets go watch nemo" Skilar says and they run off to the den to watch the film. That tended to me their favourite film they shared together and it was nice because Skilar had someone she could play with and we both have a guy that it seems we can rely on. I liked that. Lucas seemed to be true to what he would say and things seemed to be going well.

"We understand that you and your boy are spending Christmas with us?" Daddy says.

Lucas nods "yes we are sir" Lucas replied "Christmas is time to spend with people we care about and I care deeply for Brooke and Skilar"

Dad smiled then gave me a little wink "I'm glad to hear son" dad gave Lucas a nod.

"Okay well your dad and I are going to go out shopping so we'll be back later cookie" Mom says grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"We are?" Dad questioned raising his eye brow.

"We are dear" Mom nodded handing him his coat too "so put this on"

"Oh the joys of shopping with a Davis women" Mom rolled her eyes and Lucas laughed "don't go shopping with these two Lucas, you won't survive"

"Oh dad we aren't that bad" I also roll my eyes at him "but you two have fun" Mom pushed dad out the door.

"They seem really lovely Brooke" Lucas says once mom and dad left.

"They are pretty great" I walk with Lucas down to the kitchen "so what would you and Noah like for dinner?"

"It's nice this huh?" Lucas says smiling goofy at me.

"What is?" I ask taking a beer out of the fridge and popping the top then handing it to him.

"This, me and you together and the kids and just everything" He says swigging at his beer.

"It is nice" I agree "you and Noah make us really happy and I'm glad I chose to walk into Karen's cafe that day" I snake my arms around his neck pecking his lips.

"I'm glad you did too" He says kissing me again.

"Mommy" I turn around and see Noah and Skilar standing there "can we have juice please" I nod and grab two juices from the fridge "thank you" Skilar runs off.

"Are you going to be my mommy too?" Noah asks and I lean down to his level.

"If I'm going to be your mommy would you like that?" Noah nodded "I would like that too buddy" I wrap him in a hug "and Skilar would be your sister"

His eyes went wide "really?" I nod and he grasps "and we'd be a family"

"That we would" he kisses my cheek.

"You'll be the best mommy ever" he whispers into my ear and I beam a smile back at him.

"I'll try and be the bestest mommy ever" I assured him "because you both deserve that"

"I have the bestest daddy already and now I'll have the bestest mommy too"

I look to Lucas "he is pretty great aye" Noah smiled and nodded "and we are lucky to have the bestest kids ever"

"Noah come quick it's the turtles again" Skilar called out.

"Oh I better go back there. The turtles are the best" Noah smiles "bye mommy" and then he ran back to Skilar making my heart flutter when he called me mommy.

"So I guess you are his mommy now then" Lucas says wrapping his arms from behind around my waist "are you okay with that"

I nod turning in his arms "I am okay with that, wouldn't want anything else"

"I love you Brooke" my eyes widened at the mention of the L word and my heart melted all over again.

"I love you too Luke" and I did and I have never felt anything like it before

**Lucas POV**

Brooke was up stairs with Victoria and the kids were tucked in bed after they were both bathed and had a book read to them and they were both sleeping now. So I walk into the den and see Richard sitting reading a paper.

"Richard could I speak to you for a moment please?" he looked up from his paper and nodded putting it down and placing it in his lap.

"What can I do for you Lucas?" he asks

I take a seat opposite him "I wanted to ask you something" I say feeling a little nervous.

"Okay son, go ahead" I take a deep breath

"I care for Brooke and Skilar so much and I am very grateful and lucky that they walked into my life and I want to just protect them and build a life with them, so I wanted to ask you if it would be okay to ask Brooke to marry me and I know she's been married before, but this time will be different because I love her a lot and I love Skilar and I know she loves Noah and me the same and I just want to make her really happy and I think I could do that"

I looked up and saw Richard was just smiling at me. He took his glasses off "Lucas seeing my daughter this happy makes me happy and realise that she made a good move to come here and seeing my granddaughter warm to you and seeing you all be a family is nice. Brooke told me about you this morning, but I saw the light on her face when she mentioned your name and Skilar too. They are very happy and that makes me and Victoria happy so yes Lucas you can ask my daughter to marry you"

"Thank you Richard and I promise this time Brooke will be married to me forever"

"I know that Lucas. The difference between you and Julian is that you love Brooke for her heart and her soul whereas Julian loved Brooke for her status. I never liked Julian and I knew him for a lot longer than I've known you and I can already tell that you'll make Brooke a lot happier than he ever could or did"

And that made me happy and very pleased. Getting Richard's approval was what I want, but knowing that he knows that I can make Brooke happier than she's been and knowing that he likes me is what I wanted. Brooke is what I want and I'm going to get her.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love to you all, Roch xoxo**


	23. Merry Christmas To All

**Hey guys, so I know it's been a while since I've uploaded, but I've been busy with Christmas shopping and stuff, but here is a longer chapter than usual which you all will like.**

**So this is the last chapter and I know that sucks, but I will be back with an epilogue soon after Christmas and then I'll be back with a new story in the New Year.**

**So I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all have such a good day and got what you asked for. I hope you have a good time with your families. Love to you all always**

**So… ENJOY!**

**Lucas's POV**

"Mommy, Daddy" Noah and Skilar came running into the room. Skilar started calling me daddy when she heard Noah call Brooke Mommy and I was just thankful she didn't get jealous since it has just been her and Brooke for so long, but Brooke says because she has finally got a daddy she was happy with sharing her since Noah was sharing me too "wake up, wake up" Noah jumped onto the bed and helped Skilar up

"Wake up" Skilar says jumping on me "Daddy"

"Okay okay I'm up" I finally crack opening my eyes "I see you two are excited to open your presents"

"Yes!" they both yelled and then Brooke groaned out of her sleep.

"Is it that time already?" she groaned again opening her eyes.

"Mommy come" Skilar says pulling at Brooke's hand "Noah you get daddy and I'll take mommy"

"Okay" Noah says taking my hand and pulling.

"Alright you two monkey's we are coming" I pull the cover back from me and stand up passing Brooke her night grown.

All four of us went down the stairs and went to the living room and both Skilar and Noah's eyes widened at all the presents under the tree. They both ran over and sat down on their bean bags.

"Okay wait" Brooke says "we need black sacks for the rubbish and pictures need to be taken too"

"I'll grab the black sacks from the kitchen and you sort out the camera" Brooke nods.

I come back into the room and set two black sacks up and Brooke is ready to snap on her camera "okay so let's start"

All the rubbish went straight into a black sack and we had very happy children opening and playing with their presents. Victoria and Richard joined us a few minutes after the kids opened their first presents. Brooke was in the kitchen cooking. We had everyone coming over in a few hours and it just felt so normal being like a big happy family.

"Luke could you go get the big dining table from the garage please?" Brooke called from the kitchen.

"Sure" I called back. Richard offered to help.

"So Lucas when you going to ask my daughter for her hand?" he asked as we walked into the garage.

"I was actually thinking maybe tonight after dinner" I answer walking over to the folded table.

"That's good" he nods as we pick up the table and head back inside.

"There's a Christmas table cloth on the side could you put the table up and then put that on please" I nod and do as she asked.

"Daddy could you help me please" Skilar calls for me. I finish putting the table cloth on and then go and help her "it won't work" she says.

I look at her toy and read the box "oh pumpkin it just needs batteries, I'll go get some for you" I walk into the kitchen "Brooke where did we put the batteries?" she goes to the cupboard and gets them then passes them to me "thank you baby" I peck her lips quickly and then go back to Skilar "okay baby girl here we go" I sort out her toy for her and she smiles.

"Thank you daddy" I kiss her cheek.

"Very welcome princess"

**Brooke's POV**

Lucas and I both set the table together just before the bell to the door started to ring and everyone arrived to share Christmas dinner and the evening with us. We all sat around the table and I was just so glad and happy for us all to be here together.

"Brooke everything looks amazing" Karen says smiling at me.

"Thank you"

"And it smells good too" Haley comments "I'm starving too"

"There is plenty to go round" Mom says walking in from the kitchen.

"Everyone this is my Mom" I introduce "and my dad is over with Luke" everyone said hi to both of them and then went back to talking to each other.

"So, you seem really happy cookie" Mum walks into the kitchen after me.

I looked up and saw Lucas sitting playing one of Skilar's toys with her and she was giggling and then Noah was playing with Jamie. A smile formed on my lips "I really am Mum" I nod "I don't think I've ever been happier"

"I'm really happy that you are Brooke. You and Skilar deserve to be happy" she wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a little hug "knowing you and my granddaughter are looked after will make me and your father happy"

"Thank you and daddy for everything you have done for Ski and me" I kiss her cheek.

"We are so proud of how well you have brought her up single handedly cookie, so we thank you for giving us the perfect granddaughter" she gives my cheek a kiss and then leaves and wonders back over to my dad.

When we were sat around the fire in the den after Christmas Dinner was done and everyone was just laughing and having such a great time it reminded me that this is what I've always wanted. I wanted the family, the girlfriend someday wife and my friends and family just happy together. When I saw Brooke have Noah and Skilar both sitting in her lap one on each knee and she was talking to Haley and Peyton who had their kids in their laps too is the moment I knew I wanted to make her my wife.

I was falling since we met and I didn't want to fall too soon because what if she didn't feel the same way, but now almost 7 months later we were together and had a wonderful family and friends and both our parents got on well with each other and I think her dad warmed to me when we met that morning. Brooke seemed happy and I was really happy. Brooke looked over at me as she laughed at something Haley had said and I gave her a little wink and she winked back and I knew then I was going have this girl in my life forever if she wanted me for that long too.

"So man you going to do it?" Jake asked as I watched Brooke laughing again "I mean you going to ask her?"

I brought the ring just before Christmas because I wanted Brooke to be my forever. We've both been through rough patches and lost people we loved and it was hard for me to admit to myself that I could love someone else again after what happened. It took me almost four years to realise that my live could have love in it again and when Brooke walked into my life something sparked the emotion in me again and I am very grateful for that.

I don't answer Jake I just stand up and walk over to Brooke. She looks up at me and I smile down at her and hold out my hand for her to take. Skilar and Noah scoot off of her and go over to Haley andPeyton as Brooke stands up looking at me with confusion written in her face.

Earlier today I pulled Brooke's dad Richard to the side and asked his permission for Brooke's hand and he gave it to me telling me that he hasn't seen his little kitten this happy in a very long time and thanked me for making her happy, but he didn't need to thank me; she made me just as happy.

I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew I was making the right decision for Noah and me. I asked Noah and Skilar earlier today if it was okay to ask Brooke to marry me and Skilar got super excited about picking out a dress it made me laugh and Noah was just happy to get a Mom.

"Luke are you okay?" she asked sounding worried.

I nod and give her a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down a little "so what's going on?" Brooke looked around the room at everyone looking at us and my heart hammered against my chest.

"Brooke" I breathe out trying to find the right words to say "almost 4 years ago I lost the one only person I have actually been in love with and it broke my heart into a million pieces, but I got Noah. For years I thought I would never love anyone like that again, but I was wrong because then 7 months ago you walked into the café and into my life with Skilar and I fell in love, with the both of you" I could see tears form in her eyes as she smiled at me "we have had the most wonderful months being together and the way you treat Noah means so much to me and I appreciate it so much. We've both had our hearts broken and both felt loss in different ways and now we've found each other we have mended our broken hearts together and I am truly and utterly in love with you Brooke Davis and I don't care who knows it" a tear slowly slides down her cheek and I knock it away.

"Lucas" she mutters tears falling down her cheek "after what happened with Julian you have become this guy that protects me from hurt and that takes care after Skilar like she is your daughter and you have become the constant in her life and my life and we love that. Skilar loves you and I'm glad she does because so do I. I fell in love with you because your like no other I've met before. I'm glad I moved her and met you and all your friends and family because now they're my friends and my family too"

I nodded and then got down on one knee and her eyes widened and she grasped in shock "Lucas what, what are you doing?"

"I didn't think I'd ever want to get married again until I met you Brooke. I haven't been married, but I've been engaged and you have been married, but life changes and sometimes for the better. You and Skilar are my family now with me and Noah and everyone in this room, so Brooke Penelope Davis would you do me the complete honor and become Brooke Davis Scott?"

She slapped her hand to her mouth and nodded as more tears came down her cheeks. I smile up and her and slide the ring onto her finger and stand up. She jumps at me and wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her close.

"I love you Pretty Lady" I whisper to her.

"I love you too Luke" and that was the start of our life together.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lots of love from me to you Roch xoxo**


End file.
